Estar junto a ti es lo que me hace feliz
by Xx-Azumi-San-xX
Summary: Esta historia se desarrolla poco tiempo después de el regreso de Sasuke a la villa. El tema central de la historia es NaruHina. Todo va bien para esta pareja,al fin juntos, pero alguien tratará de convertir su hermoso sueño en una pesadilla.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1: ¨La Fiesta¨

**Capitulo 1**: _**"La Fiesta"**_

(En un día normal en la aldea de Konoha, se produce una fiesta de gala para celebrar los tiempos de paz en la Aldea, todos a asisten a ella)

-Sakura: - Naruto!! Apresúrate, q vamos a llegar tarde.

-Naruto: - Ya salgo!!, (en eso sale Naruto, con un gran traje de gala) – siento la demora, so sabia como ponerme esta cosa!! (Decía mientras ponía una gran sonrisa en la cara).

-Sasuke: - Aaaahh…….(decía con un suspiro) Nunca vas a cambiar cierto?.

-Sakura: - Bueno no importa, aun estamos a tiempo de llegar, y por cierto Naruto, ese traje te queda muy bien, parece que valió la pena esperar, jajaja (riendo dulcemente).

-Naruto: - Gracias Sakura, tu también te ves muy bien (mientras sonreía), bueno, tienes razón, es hora de irnos!!

(En la fiesta ya se encontraban casi todos, pero aun faltaban algunas personas y equipos).

-Naruto: - Kakashi-sensei!!, q gusto de verlo, hace mucho q no lo veía x aquí!!

-Kakashi: - Hola Naruto, cuanto tiempo, como te ha ido últimamente en las misiones?, tengo entendido q ya eres un jounin cierto?

-Naruto: - Si!!, ahora soy un jounin, y me ha ido muy bien en las misiones…

-Kakashi: - q bueno, ascendiste muy rápido de nivel, te felicito

-Naruto: - Gracias Kakashi-sensei

(Así continuaron hablando hasta q llego el equipo 8…)

(Cuando Naruto se da vuelta para saludar a todos, ve a una hermosa chica; (al principio no la reconoció), de cabellera azul oscura, con unos hermosos ojos color perla brillantes, con un hermoso kimono floreado en la parte de abajo y de un color simple en la parte de arriba)

(Naruto quedó sorprendido, ni siquiera podía hablar, era como si el tiempo se detuviera un breve instante para divisar con calma a la hermosa chica).

-Naruto: - (para sí y casi susurrando) q hermosa es…(dijo mientras sonreía muy dulcemente)

-Sakura: - (ve a Naruto y le dice): Naruto, ten encuentras bien? (dándole una pequeña palmada en la cara para q reaccionara de su estado de shock..

-Naruto: - (este despierta) Am! , si Sakura, lo siento, no estaba prestando atención.

(Vuelve a ver donde estaba la chica anteriormente, cuando la ve nuevamente no lo podía creer; ¡¡ ERA HINATA !!.) **O.O** (Naruto, después de la impresión, se pone a pensar y al final termina sonriendo muy dulcemente).

-Sakura: - Valla!!, q hermosa se ve Hinata hoy, no crees Naruto?

-Naruto: - (Aún sonriendo y casi sin prestar atención) Aaaahh….si, que hermosa es…

(Dice muy suavemente mientras la sigue viendo, mientras ella por su lado, reía dulcemente junto a sus compañeros.). X3

-Sasuke: - Naruto, te encuentras bien?, quedaste como paralizado cuando viste a Hinata.

-Naruto: - (despierta totalmente) Aaaahh!!, no, no es nada, no te preocupes (dice mientras se ríe muy falsamente para safarse de la situación).

-Sakura: - Es cierto Naruto, quedaste como pasmado, te sientes bien?

-Naruto: - Claro, claro, me siento genial, no se preocupen!! (dice con el mismo gesto anterior)

-Sasuke: - (este a mi no me engaña, algo se trae, q será?)

(Sasuke, q conocía muy bien a Naruto, xq era como su hermanito, se havia percatado de q algo le sucedía pero no quería decirlo. En fin, Sasuke hizo como si no le importase y cambio el tema).

(Naruto luego de conversar un rato con sus amigos, se percata de q no puede concentrarse de tanto ver a Hinata, así q decide armarse de valor e ir a saludarla. Cuando Naruto se dirige a halar con Hinata, Sasuke los ve y dice…)

-Sasuke: - Aaaahh!!, con q eso era….. (Dice mientras sonríe)

-Sakura: - Mmm…? Con q eso era q Sasuke?

-Sasuke: - (Aún sonriente) No, no es nada, no te preocupes.

-Sakura: - Mmm…?? (al final no le da importancia).

(Pasando a la historia de Naruto XD)

-Naruto: - (Llega donde Hinata y un poco rojo / le dice…) Mmm… etto… Hola Hinata!!

-Hinata: - (también un poco roja) Amm.. Hola Naruto-kun

-Naruto: - Aaaahhmmm… etto… Hinata

-Hinata: - Si?, Naruto-kun

-Naruto: - (bastante rojo) Te ves muy hermosa el día de hoy /.

-Hinata: - (bastante roja xq estaba muy feliz x dentro, pero igualmente estaba muy impactada x fuera) Aaamm... Muchísimas gracias Naruto-kun (dice con una muy dulce sonrisa), Naruto-kun, tu te ves muy bien con ese traje.

-Naruto: - Muchas gracias Hinata, pero aún así pienso q te ves mas hermosa de lo q mis palabras te lo pueden decir… (sonríe y la mira muy dulcemente).

-Hinata: - º/º (solo lo mira con asombro pero a la ves con gran cariño).

(Naruto se detiene a ver a Hinata por un instante, pero este instante se vuelve una eternidad en el tiempo de Naruto, quien al verla, con ese hermoso cabello azulado q resplandecía en medio de la noche, ese precioso kimono q resaltaba aun mas, las curvas de su cuerpo, y esos bellísimos ojos color perla q brillaban con una gran intensidad a la luz de la Luna, sintió un sentimiento q en su vida había sentido jamás, no podía hablar de la emoción, sentía q el corazón se le iba a salir por la garganta, ¡!Era Amor¡¡, y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta, pero al final se las ingenio para calmarse y decir algo…)

-Naruto: - Hinata, quieres beber algo……. ¬¬u

-Hinata: - Bueno, pero voy a tomar aire al balcón, ya vuelvo

-Naruto: -Ok, voy x algo, (Naruto le lleva un poco de ponche a Hinata q estaba tomando aire en el balcón).

-Naruto: - Aquí tienes Hinata, (dijo mientras sonreía), espero q te guste.

-Hinata: - Muchas gracias Naruto-kun, (decía mientras se tomaba el ponche, una vez terminado dejo el bazo a un costado y se puso a ver las estrellas)

(Naruto La miraba con una enorme felicidad, dulzura y amor al mismo tiempo, y en eso, sin pensar le dice…)

-Naruto: - Hinata, te ves aún mas hermosa q cuando estábamos adentro.

-Hinata: - **º/º**, Aaamm…, etto…, Naruto-kun yo…

-Naruto: - (sigue hablando sin pensar) Cuando el viento sopla x tu cabello es como si el océano bailara x el aire en medio de una noche estrellada, y cuando miras al cielo, es como si trajeras el brillo de las estrellas en tus ojos… Hinata yo… yo… (Decía mientras se acercaba muy lentamente hacia ella).

(Hinata estaba muy roja, y antes de darse cuenta los ojos de Naruto estaban justo en frene de los de ella, viéndola, con una dulzura y amor q eran casi palpables)

-Naruto: - Hinata yo te amo...

(Un segundo después, Naruto tenía sus brazos en la cintura de Hinata y cuando esta se dio cuenta,… Naruto la estaba besando, ella no sabia q hacer, estaba muy nerviosa, pero luego de unos segundos se dejo llevar, ya q sintió q sus propios sentimientos la impulsaban y q lo q estaba sucediendo no era un sueño)

(Este no fue un beso cualquiera, no era con pasión, era con amor, era suave, con un gran sentimiento en el, como una rosa q sobrevive a el Invierno esperando la Primavera para resplandecer con el brillo del sol. Ellos estaban ahí, en el balcón, a la luz de la luna pero a la vista de nadie, con la calma de la noche abrasándolos para q el amor no desapareciera con los ruidos de la fiesta, fue, simplemente, maravilloso).

-Continuara…

_**Fin del capitulo 1. X3**_

Espero q les haya gustado ), es mi primer Fanfic, y lo hice con mucho sentimiento para todos los amantes de Naruto y Hinata X3.

Bueno, atte.:** .**_**:.-Azumi-San-.:.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: "Un sentimiento inesperado"

**Capitulo 2:** _**"La Playa"**_

(Después de un rato Naruto empieza a detenerse muy lentamente y a alejarse un par de centímetros de la cara de Hinata).

-Naruto: - Hinata…

-Hinata: - Mhhh… dime…

-Naruto: - Tu quisieras salir conmigo mañana?...

-Hinata: - (Le sonríe con una gran dulzura y felicidad) Claro q si!!...

-Naruto: - (Sonríe con el mismo sentimiento) Gracias…

-Hinata: - No tienes q agradecérmelo…

-Naruto: - No, no solo te estoy dando las gracias x eso, sino x poder estar con una persona tan maravillosa como tu, a la cual ni siquiera los mayores halagos bastarían para decirte la hermosa persona q eres…

-Hinata: **O/./O** (Sonríe y le da un gran abraso a Naruto mientras el le corresponde el abrazo) Naruto-kun…

-Naruto: - Si??

-Hinata: - Gracias….

(Naruto solo sonríe con mucho amor).

(Después de la fiesta, cuando todos se iban, Naruto alcanza a Sasuke para contarle todo lo q había pasado entre el y Hinata, y a pedirle un consejo para la cita q iba a tener con ella).

-Naruto: - Sasuke!! Matte!!...

-Sasuke: - Q sucede Naruto?

-Naruto: - Me gustaría conversar contigo, como hermano y como amigo.

-Sasuke: - Esta bien, vamos mi casa y me dices lo q tengas q decir.

(Cuando llegan a la casa de Sasuke, Naruto le cuenta todo lo sucedido con Hinata, Sasuke apenas se lo puede creer…)

-Sasuke: - **O.O** Naruto..., me tienes sorprendido, la verdad no esperaba eso de ti, pero me lo imaginaba…

-Naruto: - Mmmm!!... A q te refieres?

-Sasuke: - Me di cuenta de q te gustaba Hinata desde Hace mucho…

-Naruto: - Mmmm…Si pero…

-Sasuke: - (interrumpiéndolo) Si pero cuando la viste esta noche, no pudiste ocultar tus sentimientos verdad?

-Naruto: - Creo q me conoces muy bien, pero hoy actué casi sin pensarlo, solo actué y ya…, como si algo me hubiera empujado a hacerlo y yo no me pude resistir.

-Sasuke: - Eso, mi querido hermanito es amor, q cuando es tan grande y no lo puedes contener solo sale y hace lo q realmente quieres hacer pero tu mente te impide.

-Naruto: - Valla!!... y como sabes tanto?

-Sasuke: - Ya te olvidas q yo estoy con Sakura?, yo también pase x algo parecido.

-Naruto: - Creo q era obvio.

-Sasuke: - jajaja, si q eres despistado.

-Naruto: - Bueno, ya q tu sabes del tema, quería pedirte un consejo, esque mañana tengo una cita con Hinata y no quisiera meter la pata, entiendes no? (dice mientras sonríe con algo preocupación)

-Sasuke: - Aaaahh!! Ya veo, es eso, creo q va a estar un poco difícil, viniendo de lo terco q eres (suspiro)

-Naruto: - Mmmm… entonces q hago?

-Sasuke: - Bueno solo recuerda q…

(Al día siguiente Naruto espera a Hinata en la puerta de la mansión Hyuuga, cuando Hinata sale se van juntos).

-Naruto: - Hinata, hoy tengo el día libre…a donde quieres?

-Hinata: - Mmmm… no se, elige tu Naruto-kun

(En ese instante Naruto recuerda las palabras de Sasuke)

(-Sasuke: - Recuerda 1º q ellas siempre deben escoger para q no las lleves a un lugar q a ellas les desagrade).

-Naruto: - Vamos Hinata… si hay algún lugar al q quieras ir solo dímelo… por favor…

-Hinata: - Bueno, a decir verdad me gustaría ir a la playa

-Naruto: - Si Hinata quiere ir a la playa, a la playa iremos…

(En la playa…) No me pregunten como llegaron ahí xq ni a mi se me ocurrió XD

-Hinata: - Naruto-kun, este lugar esta precioso!!

-Naruto: - Te gusta?...

-Hinata: - Si, y mucho!!...

-Naruto: - Q bueno (le dice mientras la da vuelta con una mano en la cintura y le da un beso)

(Hinata le corresponde el beso y después de un rato le dice a Naruto…)

-Hinata: - Naruto-kun…. Gracias…

-Naruto: - Para ti cuando quieras…

-Hinata: - No, no es solo x eso, sino xq desde hace mucho tiempo estuve esperando esto, Naruto-kun… yo te amo desde hace mucho tiempo… y esto para mi es un sueño hecho realidad…, nunca imagine q alguien como tu se fijaría en mi… x eso te doy las gracias…

-Naruto: - (Pensando x lo q le había dicho Hinata) Hinata…, creo q estamos , yo también te amo desde hace mucho tiempo, pero nunca tuve el valor de decírtelo…, pero a pesar de eso… ayer, cuando te ví en la fiesta… sentí un gran sentimiento q no podía controlar aunque quisiese… y en ese momento me di cuenta de q en verdad… YO TE AMO!!... Hinata…, perdóname x no decirte de mis sentimientos antes… pero no tenia valor, era un cobarde…, x favor… perdóname….

-Hinata: - No tengo nada q perdonarte… (Dice mientras le d un abrazo), si no estabas preparado no es tu culpa, además yo tampoco tenia el valor de decirte nada… así q no importa…Lo q realmente importa ahora es q estamos juntos!!..., como siempre quisimos aunque nunca nos dijimos…

(Se quedan abrazados mirando al mar y luego de un rato los sentimientos dormidos despiertan provocando un desenfreno en los cuerpos de cada uno, y los pequeños besos se volvían grandes caricias, con las manos entrando x debajo de su ropa, cada uno comienza a mostrar el amor q tenia x el otro.)

(Por otra parte, en la aldea de Konoha)

-Sakura: - Sasuke, en serio no te lo puedo creer, entonces x eso Naruto estaba así ayer en la fiesta, claro…, ahora todo tiene sentido…, con razón Naruto y Hinata desaparecieron un buen rato.

-Sasuke: - Mmmm… Ni siquiera yo me lo creía cuando Naruto me lo contó…, esque el siempre era muy reservado para esas cosas y de repente sale con esto.

-Sakura: - Mmmm… De todas maneras, estoy contenta x el, espero q sea feliz al lado de Hinata, ella es una buena persona y cuidara bien de el, xq Naruto puede ser estupido, tonto o lo q sea pero tiene un gran corazón y se merece lo mejor…

-Sasuke: - Valla!! Me sorprende q digas cosas tan buenas de el, cuando la mayoría del tiempo lo pasas insultando y golpeando, pero tienes razón, xq talvez si no fuera x Naruto, yo no habría vuelto a la aldea de Konoha y quizás estaría muerto en este momento…

-Sakura: - Eso si q no!!, yo no voy a permitir jamás eso me escuchaste (le dice mientras le da un beso).

-Sasuke: - (Mirándola nuevamente) Esta bien….

(X Otra parte, en la playa…)

(Dos chicos se besan a la luz del ocaso, el Sol ocultándose dejaba tras de sí un hermoso atardecer, q era aprovechado x 2 almas q se volvían una ante sus ojos, con sus manos entrelazadas se abrazaban mientras sus labios se encontraban los unos con los otros, y en medio de un segundo se escucha de ambos…)

-Naruto/Hinata: - Te amo…

(Hasta q oscurece y se pierden de vista las sombras de sus cuerpos en la inmensidad de la noche…)

-Continuara…. 

_**Fin del capitulo 2. X3**_

Espero q les haya gustado ), es para todos los amantes de Naruto y Hinata X3.

¡¡Viva el NaruHina!!

Bueno, atte.:** .**_**:.-Azumi-San-.:.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3: "Un nuevo día, una nueva vida"

**Capitulo 3: **_**"Un nuevo día, una nueva vida"**_

(Naruto aún estaba con Hinata, aprovechando cada instante q les daba la oscuridad de la noche…)

-Naruto: - (Mientras aún estaba con Hinata, besándola y todo lo q se puedan imaginar X3, Hinata… (Decía mientras la miraba a sus hermosos ojos con ese enorme amor q tenía). Quiero estar toda mi vida a tu lado…

(Y fue en esos momentos… mientras se miraban a sus hermosos ojos q brillaban en la inmensa oscuridad de la noche de puro amor, q se dieron cuenta q habían dejado de ser unos simples chicos enamorados, ahora eran un hombre y una mujer demostrando su mutuo amor q se tenían. Y así cada segundo se convertía en una hora, cada beso se volvía eterno, cada caricia una maravilla y con sus cuerpos enlazados el uno con el otro… se dejaron llevar… Hasta q el tiempo paso…).

(Después de ese gran momento q tuvieron Naruto y Hinata deciden volver a la aldea para no levantar sospechas…)

-Naruto: - (Muy suave y con una dulce voz) Hinata, es hora de irnos…

-Hinata: - Mmmm… me gustaría quedarme más tiempo aquí, a tu lado… pero tienes razón…

-Naruto: - Yo igual quiero lo mismo… pero ya es tarde, si no regresamos pronto van a sospechar…

-Hinata: - (Aún abrasándolo) Y q importa…, mientras este a tu ladino me importa lo q digan los demás…

-Naruto: - (La mira con mucho afecto), Yo también pienso lo mismo Hinata, pero tu padre podría enojarse si lo descubre de esta manera, demos decírselo personalmente…, no quiero q tengas problemas x mi culpa…

-Hinata: - (Sonríe), Tienes razón, entonces eso significa q le vas a pedir a mi padre personalmente si podemos ser novios?...

-Naruto: - X ti haría lo q fuera…, no me importa el riesgo ni el precio, con estar a tu lado me basta… (Le dice mientras e da un beso muy suavemente…)

-Hinata: - (despegándose un poco de Naruto y le dice muy suavemente…) Sabia q eras la mejor persona q en la vida e podido conocer… x eso siempre te e amado y te amare…

-Naruto: - Me leíste la mente... (Le da un gran beso… /)

(De vuelta en la aldea…)

-Sasuke: - (Pensativo) Kso, Donde estará Naruto, se hace tarde y si no regresa pronto va a tener problemas…

-Sakura: - jejeje….

-Sasuke: - De q te ríes?...

-Sakura: - No crees q es un poco obvio?..

-Sasuke: - Q cosa?...

-Sakura: - Naruto y Hinata…solos, en la noche…yo creo q puede haber pasado de todo entre esos dos…

-Sasuke: - Mmmm… Creo q tienes razón, ja…, baka Naruto, quien iba a pensarlo de el…, (dice sarcásticamente).

-Sakura: - jajaja…M e gustaría ver la cara de Naruto en este momento…

-Sasuke: - Bueno, creo q eso se puede arreglar…

-Sakura: - Mmmm?... xq dices eso?...

-Sasuke: - Mira… (Dice apuntado a una dirección…)

(En ese momento Naruto y Hinata entraban a la aldea tomados de la mano, como no había casi nadie en las calle casi nadie los vio…, excepto Sakura y Sasuke q los estaban esperando).

-Sasuke: - Oe Naruto date prisa…, ya es tarde, si no te apresuras tendrás problemas!!... (Le gritaba Sasuke a Naruto para q se apurara)

-Naruto: - (Apresurando el paso) Aaaahh!!, hola Sasuke, siento la demora…

-Sasuke: - (Cuando Naruto llega le dice…) Bueno ya era hora…, te demoraste mucho para una simple cita (Decía mientras lo miraba con cara de culpable)

-Hinata: - Hola Sasuke-kun, Sakura-chan…

-Naruto: - Lo siento Sasuke… se nos paso la hora…

-Sasuke: - Y se puede saber en q se les pasó la hora al par te tortolitos…

-Hinata: - (Muy roja…**O/./O**), Bueno… etto… nosotros…

-Naruto: - (Muy rojo **O/./O** e interrumpiendo a Hinata.) Q… q… estas diciendo Sasuke…, solo no nos dimos cuenta de la hora y nos atrasamos…

-Sasuke: - (Con la misma cara) Claro… (Decía sarcásticamente…) Bueno no importa…, **-.-**… Naruto creo q es hora de q vallas a dejar a Hinata a su casa antes de q sea mas tarde y tengas problemas…

-Hinata: - (calmando un poco) Creo q Sasuke-kun tiene razón Naruto-kun…, creo q es hora de irnos…

-Naruto: - (mirando a Hinata) Esta bien…, (Mira a sus compañeros) Bueno… Sasuke, Sakura… Nos vemos… yane!!... (Decía con una gran sonrisa mientras se iba con Hinata).

-Sakura: - (Sonriendo) Pues, si q hacen buena pareja…no crees Sasuke?…

-Sasuke: - Aaa… (Decía mientras la pareja se alejaba…), Pero tu y yo hacemos una mejor pareja (dijo mientras le daba un gran beso…)

-Sakura: - (Muy suave) Eso no lo dudo… (Dice mientras continua besando a Sasuke…)(Después de un rato…) Bueno, creo q también es mi hora de irme, ya es tarde…

-Sasuke: - Tan pronto… (Dice algo desilusionado, luego la ve con una cara completamente distinta, como de astuto…) Yo tengo una mejor idea… (La toma de la mano y se la lleva a rastras…)

(Mientras tanto en la mansión Hyuuga…)

-Hiashi (el padre de Hinata): - Mmmm…, dejame ver si entendi, me pides permiso para salir con mi hija…

-Naruto: - Así es señor, quiero q me permita ser el novio de su maravillosa hija, le juro q tengo las mejores y serias intensiones de estar con ella (decia con una gran seriedad).

-Hiashi: - Y a q estarias dispuesto x lograr mi consentimiento?…

-Naruto: - A todo… (sin vasilar), incluso planeo casarme con su hija si usted lo permite…

-Hiashi: - (Ve los ojos de Naruto, distingue la seriedad y la sinceridad de sus palabras en un segundo), Mmmm… y xq me pides permiso para ser su novio, x lo general solo habrias de pedirme permiso para casarte con ella…

-Naruto: - Xq asi no funcionan las cosas, quiero tener su consentimiento para poer estar tranquilo y no tener q ocultarme de nada…

-Hiashi: - Mmmm… Pero xq me lo preguntas tan repentinamente??…

-Naruto: - Xq fue solo hasta ayer q pude escuchar mis sentimientos y hacerles caso a lo q me decian… (decia mientras miraba con una gran dulzura a Hinata mientras esta solo se sonrojaba…)

-Hiashi: - (Ve como Naruto miraba a Hinata y se da cuenta de la sinceridad de sus palabras…) Humm… Bueno…., supongo q los sentimientos hablan mas fuertes q las mismas palabras… (Mira a Naruto). Naruto!!...

-Naruto: - Hi!!

-Hiashi: - Te correspondo la mano de mi hija en todo sentido…

-Naruto/Hinata: - En serio!! (no podian creerlo era como un sueño hecho realidad)

-Hiashi: - Pero debes prometerme q la haras feliz en todo sentido y q nunca les faltara nada… de lo contrario te arrepentiras…….

-Naruto: - No se preocupe Hiashi-Sama, yo cuidare a Hinata con mi vida y le prometo q nunca le faltara nada…, y q de la misma forma me esforzare para convertirme en Hokage y este orgulloso…

-Hiashi: - Eso espero… (Dice mientras mira a Naruto y Hinata mientras el le da un gran abraso).

-Naruto: - Lo logramos Hinata, ahora vamos a poder estar juntos para siempre y sin tener problemas…

-Hinata: - (un poco roja **/**) lo se…, también estoy muy feliz…

-Hiashi: - Bueno, ya vasta… es muy tarde y creo q Naruto también debe regresar a su casa…

-Naruto: - (Lo mira no seriedad) hi… (Dice mientras asienta con la cabeza) Hinata adiós…, te veré mañana… (Dice mientras le da un pequeño beso en la mejilla).

-Hinata: - De acuerdo… (Le dice mientras el se va).

(Esa noche ambos duermen soñando y pensando en el hermoso día q habían tenido, ese hermoso momento donde se habían entregado el uno al otro… y q aun mas…, ya tenían permiso para estar juntos cuando quisiesen…)

Al día siguiente ambos se levantaron igual de felices, pensando en todo lo q les había pasado…, en lo afortunados q eran de encontrarse juntos, con el amor en el aire q casi se podía tocar con la mano y guardarlo en todo su corazón cubriéndolo de sus hermosos sentimientos, fue en ese momento de q se dijeron para si mismos _"un nuevo día, una nueva vida"._

-Continuara…. 

_**Fin del capitulo 2. X3**_

Espero q les haya gustado ), es para todos los amantes de Naruto y Hinata X3.

¡¡Viva el NaruHina!!

Bueno, atte.:** .**_**:.-Azumi-San-.:.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4: "Una nueva pareja en Konoha"

**Capitulo 4: **_**"**__**Una nueva pareja en Konoha" **_

(Naruto se dirige a buscar a Hinata a su casa, cuando se le ocurre llevarle un regalo para celebrar su primer día de noviazgo formal).

-Naruto: - Mmmm…??, q podría darle a Hinata??, (Tras mucho pensar ), Aaaa!!, Xq es tan difícil elegir algo (En ese instante ve una tienda q se encontraba cerca y decide ir a echar un vistazo).

(En la tienda…)

-Vendedor: - Irashai!!, en q puedo servirte Naruto!?

-Naruto: - Busco un regalo para mi novia (dice mientras mira las vitrinas del local).

-Vendedor: - **O.O**… Naruto…tu tienes novia!!

-Naruto: - Si, xq? (lo mira algo extrañado).

-Vendedor: - Y se puede saber quien es?

-Naruto: - Es Hinata (dice mientras sonríe algo sonrojado).

-Vendedor: - Aaaa…!!, entonces buscas un regalo para ella no?

-Naruto: - Si, pero no me ocurre q regalarle… (Mira hacia un lugar), no espere!!... ya se… quiero q me de esto y… eso ¡! (Dice apuntando a una vitrina).

-Vendedor: - Buena elección, pero no entiendo xq llevas "esto" también?

-Naruto: - (Sonriendo) Cuando se lo de,… ella entenderá…

-Vendedor: - Bueno en ese caso llevadle una tarjeta y escríbele una dedicatoria especial para ella.

-Naruto: - Tienes razón, pero aún así no se me ocurre q escribirle…

-Vendedor: - Solo escríbelo lo q sientes x ella y así será mas fácil…

-Naruto: - Tienes razón… gracias!! (Dice mientras se va).

-Vendedor: - Vuelva pronto!!

(Naruto va caminando con la tarjeta en la mano y con lápiz en la otra y dice para si…)

-Naruto: - Mmmm…?? Ahora q le escribo (piensa un rato…) ya se!!... (y se detiene un momento a escribir).

(Luego… Hinata lo espera en la puerta de su casa cuando ve a Naruto acercarse, este llevaba las manos atrás)

-Hinata: - Naruto-kun!!... (Dice mientras se acerca corriendo a el)

-Naruto: - Hinata!!... (Dice mientras le da un fuerte abrazo…) Siento la demora…

-Hinata: - No importa, mientras estés aquí ahora no importa q te hayas atrasado antes…

-Naruto: - Bueno, pero aún así, esa espera no fue en vano… (Le dice mientras le muestra una hermosa cajita con un lazo q decía: "Para Hinata").

-Hinata: - (Muy alegre /…) En serio es para mi!!...

-Naruto: - (Se ríe un poco…) Claro q si, x eso dice: "Para Hinata"…

-Hinata: - (Salta sobre Naruto dándole un fuerte abrazo) Muchísimas gracias Naruto-kun, pero aún así no era necesario.

-Naruto: - (Abrasa a Hinata con una mano mientras en la otra sostiene el regalo…) Claro q sí!!, es nuestro primer día como pareja oficial y necesitaba darte algo especial… (Dice mientras le entrega el regalo en sus manos…).

-Hinata: - Gracias Naruto-kun (y cuando se disponía a abrirlo…)

-Naruto: - Espera Hinata!

-Hinata: - Q sucede Naruto-kun? (Dice mientras lo mira con cara extrañada).

-Naruto: - Quiero q lo habas después, cuando nuestra cita termine y volvamos aquí para despedirnos…

-Hinata: - Esta bien… entonces voy a guardarlo ahora (entra a su casa y se dirige a su cuarto).

(En el pasillo se encuentra con Neji)

-Neji: Buenos días Hinata-sama

(Pero esta va tan rápido q no se da cuenta q la saludan y sigue corriendo. En su cuarto… deja el regalo sobre un estante al lado de su cama… y sale tan rápido q se le olvida cerrar su puerta, en el pasillo aún se encontraba Neji).

-Neji: - Hasta luego Hinata-sama

(Pero esta de nuevo no se da cuenta y sigue corriendo)

-Neji: - ¬¬ Ahora ni siquiera saluda… (se queda mirándola algo extrañado, cuando se voltea ve el cuarto de Hinata abierto y cuando se dirige a cerrarlo ve un paquetito en el estante, Neji no resiste la curiosidad y va a mirar q es esa extraña caja, cuando la toma ve q esta decía: "De: Naruto Para: Hinata").

-Neji: - O.O (Sale corriendo a mirar x la ventana y ve a Naruto en la puerta con Hinata y q luego estos se van tomados de la mano). O.O (Después de la impresión…) ja…, ya era hora de q ese baka se diera cuenta (dice mientras se va cerrando la puerta del cuarto de Hinata).

(X otro lado…)

-Naruto: - Hinata a donde te gustaría ir hoy?

-Hinata: - Mmmm… Creo q simplemente me gustaría pasear x Konoha y luego ir a comer algo.

-Naruto: - (Algo rojo) Esta bien…

-Hinata: - Q sucede Naruto? Parece q te sientes incomodo…

-Naruto: - No, no es nada no te preocupes…

-Hinata: - Entonces?

-Naruto: - Esque me da algo de nervio pensar q todos nos van a estar viendo

-Hinata: - Si quieres podemos hacer otra cosa…

-Naruto: - No, no te preocupes yo también quiero estar contigo aquí, es solo q como es la primera ves q estoy con alguien q es mas q mi amiga… bueno…tu entiendes…, pero aún así estoy alegre de q esa persona seas tu…

-Hinata: - (Le sonríe muy dulcemente) Gracias Naruto-kun

-Naruto: - De nada… (Dice mientras le da un beso con mucho amor9

(En la esquina aparecieron Kiba y Shino, y ven a Naruto y Hinata besándose…).

-Kiba: O \/ O

-Shino: - Mmmm……. Creo q ya era hora

-Kiba: - (Muy enojado) Mmmm…, ¬\/¬,

(Shino y Kiba se acercan a Naruto y Hinata cuando estos terminan de besarse ¬¬.)

-Shino: - Buenos días…, Naruto, Hinata…

-Hinata: - (Muy roja) Buenos días Shino-kun, Kiba-kun

-Naruto: - (Igual bastante rojo) Hola chicos…

-Kiba: - (Muy enojado y con algo de hostilidad)Oe Naruto, desde cuando estas con Hinata xq no lo sabia!!

-Naruto: - Aaaahh… etto… desde ayer…

-Kiba: - O\/O… Si q eres rápido, no te conocía ese lado Naruto (dice mientras lo mira con cara de rabia).

-Naruto: - (Lo mira algo extrañado…) Q te sucede Kiba?, pareces algo enojado!

-Kiba: - ¬ - ¬…, No es nada, no te preocupes…

-Shino: - Bueno, en todo caso ya era hora d q te dieras cuenta…

-Naruto: - Mmmm…?? Darme cuenta de q?

-Shino: - De los sentimientos de Hinata hacia ti…

-Hinata: - Shino-kun!!

-Naruto: - Entonces ustedes siempre lo supieron…!!

-Kiba: - (¬.¬ q baka es este chico, no se merece a Hinata…) Aaaa…Claro q si…

-Naruto: - Entonces xq nunca me dijeron nada?

-Shino: - Queríamos q tu te dieras cuenta solo…

-Kiba: - (¬.¬) Sí, xq era tan obvio ¡! (X desgracia…, Aaaa…!! Q rabia, Hinata debería saber elegir a sus parejas en vez de meterse con el baka de la aldea Decía Kiba para si mismo.)

-Hinata: - Kiba-kun!!

-Naruto: - Si pero….

-Kiba: - Si pero tu eras el único idiota q no se daba cuenta…(y ojala no te hubieras dado cuenta nunca /. Decía Kiba para si con gran enojo)

-Naruto: - ¬¬…, Bueno creo q eso ya no tiene importancia…

-Shino: - Naruto tiene razón, eso ya no importa, y como Kiba y yo tenemos cosas q hacer, los dejamos solos…

-Kiba: - En realidad no tenemos nada q ha… (Tratando de evitar dejar a Naruto y Hinata solos, pero Shino le tapa la boca y se lo lleva a rastras).

-Naruto: - Tus compañeros son un poco raros no crees Hinata?

-Hinata: - (Dándose cuenta de q Naruto no se había percatado de q Shino se había llevado a Kiba para dejarlos solos) Mmmm…, no, son solo mis mejores amigos (dice mientras sonríe).

-Naruto: - ¿?, Bueno creo q se nosotros estamos en un cita así q continuemos (Le da un gran beso…).

-Continuara…. 

_**Fin del capitulo 4. X3**_

Espero q les haya gustado, es para todos los amantes de Naruto y Hinata X3.

¡¡Viva el NaruHina!! (¬¬ siempre digo lo mismo XD)

Bueno, atte.:** .**_**:.-Azumi-San-.:. **_


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5: "Celos"

**Capitulo 5:**_** "Celos"**_

(Después de encontrarse con Naruto y Hinata, Shino y Kiba deciden separarse e ir cada uno x su lado)

-Kiba: - (Muy enojado y algo triste) Como puede estar pasándome esto…, no es justo…, Hinata… xq!! (Se repetía a si mismo una y otra vez…), Si no fuera x el baka de Naruto, Hinata estaría conmigo en este momento…, y sería MI NOVIA!! Aaaa!!...(grita muy frustrado…).

-Akamaru: - Guow!! Guow…!!

-Kiba: - Hee?, q quieres decir x q me la juegue de todas maneras, es algo imposible…, Hinata a amado a Naruto toda su vida… y yo…. Yo no soy mas q su mejor amigo…, y a pesar de todo, no me gustaría ver triste a Hinata x mi culpa… (Mira hacia el piso con tristeza).

-Akamaru: - Guow…!!, guow..?? Guow…

-Kiba: - Mmmm…? Q lo haga x ella?, xq crees q será mas feliz a mi lado q al del baka de Naruto??

-Akamaru: - Guow!!

-Kiba: - Tienes razón, no abandonare tan fácilmente palabras de Naruto ¬¬u, Naruto se arrepentirá del día en q decidió quedarse con MI Hinata…

(X otra parte…)

-Naruto: - Hinata, te parece si vamos a comer ahora, esque me esta dando hambre /U.

-Hinata: - Esta bien Naruto-kun, además a mi también me esta dando hambre /.

-Naruto: - Y q desea comer Hinata hoy?

-Hinata: - Cualquier cosa…, si a ti te gusta a mi también… /.

-Naruto: - Vamos Hinata… quiero invitarte…, pero no puedo si no me dices q quieres comer…

-Hinata: - Mmmm…, en ese caso…, creo q el rammen estaría bien…

-Naruto: - (Algo extrañado) Estas segura?!, yo creí q querrías ir a algún lugar mas formal pero…

-Hinata: - (Interrumpiéndolo…) No me importa si es formal o informal, lo q me importa esque seas tu el q este a mi lado…/.

-Naruto: - Mmmm… Esta bien…, si así lo quieres x mi esta bien (dice mientras la mira dulcemente).

-Hinata: - Bien, entonces q esperamos…, (se lleva a Naruto de la mano casi corriendo…).

(Cuando Naruto y Hinata entran a Ichiraku a comer rammen no se dan cuenta de q estaban siendo observados x un chico q yacía escondido en medio de la oscuridad de la noche junto a su perro fiel).

-Kiba: - Esta es mi oportunidad…, Naruto, no te saldrás con la tulla, esta no me la vas a ganar… (Kiba se dirige a Ichiraku…).

(Mientras tanto…, en Ichiraku…)

-Naruto: - Viejo dame 2 tazones de rammen…

-Viejo: - Mmmm… xq pides 2?

-Naruto: - No es obvio?, uno es para Hinata x supuesto.

-Viejo: - Naruto…, no sabia q ya tenias novia…

-Naruto: - Bueno, ahora lo sabes…

-Viejo: - Felicidades Hinata, te llevas un buen chico a pesar de todo…

-Hinata: - Gracias…, lo se…

-Viejo: - Bueno…, aquí tienen (dice mientras les entrega los tazones de rammen)

-Naruto: - Aaaa…!! X fin, TwT, Itadakimasu!!

-Hinata: - Itadakimasu…

(Cuando se disponían a comer entra Kiba a interrumpirlos "accidentalmente").

-Kiba: Oups!!.., lo siento no sabia q estaban aquí, mejor voy a comer a otra parte… (Dice sarcásticamente)

-Hinata: - Kiba-kun espera, si quieres comer aquí, a nosotros no nos importa…

-Kiba: - En serio!! (Se ríe malvadamente en su interior), entonces me quedaré!!

-Naruto: - ¬¬, se supone q era una cita privada (maldito Kiba, q pretende decía Naruto para sí).

-Hinata: - Vamos Naruto-kun, Kiba-kun es mi mejor amigo…

-Kiba: - Si vamos Naruto…, te prometo q no los molestare (decía muy sarcástico)

-Naruto: - Mmmm…. ¬¬, supongo q no importa - -.

-Kiba: - Q bueno, x un momento pensé q te molestaba ver a Hinata con alguien q fuera mejor q tu!

-Naruto: - (Enojado…) Q se supone q has dicho imbesil??

-Kiba: - Nada…!! Nada…, no te alteres…

-Naruto: - (Enojado…) , Haarrr… (Tratando de calmarse para no armar un escándalo delante de Hinata…), mejor vamos a comer de una vez…

-Hinata: - (Miraba a Naruto con cara de preocupación xq sabia q el podía explotar en cualquier momento con comentarios como ese), Sí, mejor vamos todos a comer…

-Kiba: - Bueno… en ese entonces yo pediré… Mmmm…. No sé, haber…, etto…, a no importa…!, viejo, tráigame cualquier cosa menos rammen….

-Viejo: - Mmmm…?? Xq no el rammen…, esta muy bueno…

-Kiba: - Esque los chicos q comen eso son simples perdedores…

-Naruto: - (No lo soporta y se para…..) Se puede saber cual es tu problema…!!

-Hinata: - Naruto-kun!! (Muy nerviosa…)

-Kiba: - (Burlándose…) Ninguno xq…

-Naruto: - No te hagas el idiota!!..., me has estado lanzando indirectas desde hace rato!!

-Kiba: - Aaaa… bueno sí, y q?'!! (También se para).

-Naruto: - Como q y q?, yo no te he molestado ni nada para q tu vengas a interrumpir mi cita y luego mas encima me estés lanzando indirectas!!

-Kiba: - Bueno…, digamos q se me dio la gana molestar al kyubi… Q feo eso no /

-Naruto: - Xq no en vez de andar molestando con indirectas como las niñitas vienes y peleas como un hombre (Dice muy…, pero muy…. Enojado!!)

(Naruto y Kiba salen a fuera para acabar con la discusión de una vez x todas).

-Kiba: - Xq no vienes aquí "zorrito". (Agitando los puños).

-Naruto: - Primero las damas (Dice llamando a Kiba).

-Kiba: - (Sale corriendo a gran velocidad…) Comete esto baka kitsune!!

-Naruto: - (Naruto ahora mucho mas rápido q antes y esquiva a Kiba fácilmente) Eso es lo mejor q puedes hacer "lobito"!!…

-Kiba: - Aún no he terminado baka (Se da vuelta rápidamente en el mismo instante en q Naruto lo esquiva y le lanza otro golpe).

-Naruto: - (Pero como Naruto era mas rápido, bloquea su ataque y le da un golpe en la cara)

-Kiba: - Akamaru!!(A todo cobarde llama a Akamaru, este llega velozmente y sujeta a Naruto con sus poderosos colmillos mientras Kiba le regresa el golpe en la cara).

-Naruto: - No creí jamás q fueras tan cobarde para meter hasta a tu perro en nuestra pelea (Dice mientras se suelta de Akamaru con un jutsu de sustitución).

-Kiba: - Ya te olvidaste de q yo sierre lucho junto con Akamaru baka…

-Naruto: - Aaaa..!! cierto, se me olvidaba q los cobardes siempre necesitan ayuda aunque sea de un perro…

-Kiba: - (Muy enojado…) Te voy a Matar zorro de 9 colas!! (Dice mientras corre hacia el a gran velocidad)

-Naruto: - Lo siento pero yo no soy el zorro de 9 colas, YO SOY NARUTO UZUMAKI!! (Dice mientras lo bloque y manda lejos de un golpe…y cuando Naruto se dirige a dar el golpe final con su rasengan…!!)

-Hinata: Yamete!!...

(En ese momento Naruto se detiene justo en frente de Kiba y deteniendo su ataque y desasiendo su rasengan…, y cuando este se desvanece totalmente Naruto se va…).

-Kiba: - Xq te detienes Kyubi, no querías matarme?? O no tienes el valor para hacerlo

-Naruto: - (Se da vuelta velozmente y le da un puñetazo q queda justo en frente se sus ojos… no, no le pego...¬¬u) No me te voy a matar, no xq no tenga el valor para hacerlo, sino xq a pesar de todo te considero mi amigo y yo no acecino a mis amigos…!!

-Kiba: - Pero yo ya no te considero mi amigo así q si vas a matarme hazlo de una vez…

-Naruto: - Tu ya no me consideras tu amigo pero yo sí.

(Después de decir esto se va al lado de Hinata…, el publico q se encontraba allí q nunca falta x cierto había quedado impactado).

-Naruto: - Hinata… lo siento… no me pude controlar…

-Hinata: - (Esta llevaba algunas lagrimas en los ojos) No quiero verte pelear así…,entre amigos… por favor… Naruto…. (Derrama un par de lágrimas y le da un abrazo a Naruto), … No mas peleas…

-Naruto: - Te lo prometo….

-Continuara…. 

_**Fin del capitulo 4. X3**_

Espero q les haya gustado, es para todos los amantes de Naruto y Hinata X3.

¡¡Viva el NaruHina!! (¬¬ otra vez lo mismo, tengo q aprenderme algo diferente XD)

Bueno, atte.:** .**_**:.-Azumi-San-.:. **_


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6: "Una declaración inesperada":

**Capitulo 6: ****"**_**Una declaración inesperada":**_

(Naruto lleva a Hinata a u casa, mientras piensa en la razón q pudo haber tenido Kiba para comenzar una pelea…).

-Naruto: - Hinata…!?

-Hinata: - Dime Naruto-kun…

-Naruto: - Xq crees tu q Kiba se halla comenzado una pelea conmigo…

-Hinata: - No lo sé Naruto-kun… yo también estaba pensando en eso… y realmente, no encuentro motivos, esque Kiba nunca se había comportado de esa manera…

-Naruto: - Mmmm…q raro…

-Hinata: - X cierto Naruto…, te encuentras bien…??

-Naruto: - Mmmm..?? si xq??

-Hinata: - Esque como Akamaru te mordió y Kiba te golpeo en la cara… bueno… yo creí q…

-Naruto: - (Interrumpiéndola…) No te preocupes Hinata, estoy bien (Dice mientras sonríe).

-Hinata: - Esta bien, pero cuando lleguemos a mi casa te curaré esa mordida, Ok?

-Naruto: - (Sigue sonriendo…) bueno, bueno, lo q tu digas…

(Cuando llegan a la casa de Hinata se encuentran con su padre…)

-Hiashi: - (Ve a Naruto q estaba herido y golpeado…) Se puede saber q te ocurrió Naruto…

-Naruto: - Bueno… etto…

-Hinata: - (Lo interrumpe…) Tuvo una pelea con Kiba… (Dice mientras se iba a buscar algunas cosas…).

-Hiashi: - Con Kiba?... (Pregunta algo extrañado…).

-Naruto: - Así es señor…

-Hiashi: - Y se puede saber xq?

-Naruto: - Ha decir verdad…, no lo sé…

-Hiashi: - Ha q te refieres?

-Naruto: - Kiba llego cuando estábamos comiendo y sin razón alguna comenzó a molestarme, lanzándome indirectas cada vez mas moletas y lo extraño es q no se cual fue la razón, y al final terminamos peleando…

-Hiashi: - Mmmm… ya veo… q extraño…, bueno eso no importa…, pero trata de q no se vuelva a repetir…

-Naruto: - Hi!!

(En ese instante llega Hinata con algunas vendas y otras cosas para curar a Naruto. El padre de Hinata se retira…).

-Hinata: - Naruto-kun…, siéntate un instante para curarte esa herida…

-Naruto: - No hace falta pero…

-Hinata: - Claro q hace falta…, no permitiré q te vallas de aquí sin curarte esa herida

-Naruto: - (Se sonroja un poco y sonríe…) Arigato Hinata… (Se sienta…)

-Hinata: - Veamos…, un par de vueltas y estará listo… (Decía mientras enrollaba las vendas alrededor del brazo herido de Naruto…).

-Naruto: - / Muchas gracias Hinata ahora me siento mucho mejor…

-Hinata: - Listo!! (Dice cuando termina de enrollar la venda…), no es nada Naruto-kun…, tampoco iba a permitir q te fueras con esa herida a tu casa…

-Naruto: - (Aprovechando q el padre de Hinata se había ido…) Siempre tan tierna… (Dice con una voz muy dulce…).

-Hinata: - (Un poco roja…) No es para tanto Naruto-kun…

-Naruto: - Si lo es… (Dice mientras le da un beso muy suavemente en sus labios…).

-Hinata: - (Alejándose muy lentamente de Naruto...) Naruto-kun… aquí no…, mi padre podría enfadarse si nos ve…

-Naruto: - Gomenasai… (Sonriendo dulcemente…), no pude evitarlo…

-Hinata: - (Roja…) No importa Naruto-kun

-Naruto: - Bueno…, creo q ya es hora de irme…, despídeme de tu padre Hinata… (Sonríe y le da un besito en la mejilla…).

-Hinata: - Esta bien…, q tengas buenas noches Naruto-kun…

-Naruto: - Tu Hinata… (Decía mientras se iba…).

(Luego de un rato Hinata se acuerda del regalo q le había dado Naruto y corre a abrirlo, y cundo lo habré encuentra un hermoso osito de peluche y una cajita; dentro de ella había un collar, con símbolo de una espiral roja en un circulo, era el símbolo q Naruto lleva en la espalda, ella solo sonríe dulcemente… y al final de la caja ve un sobre…, este llevaba una tarjeta, al abrirla esta decía lo siguiente;

-Hinata, ahora q vas a leer esto, quiero q sepas q cada palabra es verdad ya q realmente eres la luz de mi vida, y aunque solo comenzamos a salir ayer ciento q eres parte de mí, y realmente ahora no me imagino una vida sin ti, sin tus besos, sin tus caricias…, Hinata, yo te amo con todo mi corazón, y te dejo este regalo para q tengas un recuerdo de mí en todo momento…

Atte: Naruto Uzumaki…

(Ella lleva la carta a su corazón abrasándola con mucho amor…).

-Hinata: - Yo también te amo Naruto-kun… (Decía con una dulce voz mientras abrasaba la carta con mucho amor…).

(Al día siguiente Hinata aprovecha q Naruto tenía una misión para ir a hablar con Kiba de lo sucedió el día anterior…. Ve a Kiba sentado bajo un árbol junto a Akamaru y decide acercarse, este estaba pensando justamente en Hinata y en q hacer para decirle lo q siente antes de q sea mas tarde…cuando escucha…)

-Hinata: - Kiba-kun…!!

-Kiba: - Mmmm… Hinata?? (Dice mientras se para al ver q Hinata se acercaba…), Hola Hinata… (Ve la cadena en el cuello de Hinata q llevaba el símbolo de Naruto…).

-Hinata: - Hola Kiba-kun…

-Kiba: - (Algo enojado y tratando de fingir…).Q bonito collar Hinata…

-Hinata: - A! Gracias Kiba-kun, este me lo dio Naruto-kun como regalo de nuestro primer día de noviazgo… (Dice mientras toma el collar con su mano y cierra los ojos mostrando el amor q sentía…).

-Kiba: - (Enojándose cada vez mas y a la vez tratando de calmarse…), Y a q has venido Hinata…

-Hinata: - Bueno yo venia a hablar sobre lo q sucedió ayer… afuera de Ichiraku…

-Kiba: - Aaaa… era eso ¬¬…

-Hinata: - Q sucede Kiba-kun...??

-Kiba: - No, no es nada, no te preocupes Hinata…

-Hinata: - Entonces…

-Kiba: - Es solo q ese maldito Naruto ya me tiene harto, es todo…

-Hinata: - Pero…, xq dices eso Kiba-kun…, Naruto-kun te ha hecho algo malo acaso??

-Kiba: - Si, x eso lo odio…

-Hinata: - Pero q te hizo…, espero q no sea nada grave…, xq te ves muy enojado…, (Decía algo preocupada…).

-Kiba: - Pero si es muy grave…

-Hinata: - Pero dime q me estas asustando… (Muy preocupada…)

-Kiba: - (La mira directo a los ojos…) El me robo a la persona q mas amo en la vida…

-Hinata: - Mmmm!! A q te refieres Kiba-kun… (Viéndolo a los ojos q la miraban fijamente…).

-Kiba: - A esto… (Dice mientras le da un beso casi a la fuerza…)

-Hinata: - (Se separa muy rápido de Kiba…) Q hiciste Kiba-kun…

-Kiba: - Nada, solo mostrarte mis mas sinceros sentimientos…

-Hinata: - Kiba-kun no me digas q tu…acaso tu… (Decía mirándolo con preocupación...)

-Kiba: - Así es Hinata, YO TE AMO!! (Decía mientras se acercaba a ella…)

-Hinata: - Detente Kiba-kun…, no quiero q te acerques mas…!! (Le gritaba…).

-Kiba: - No puedo Hinata… quiero probar tus labios una vez mas… (Decía mientras ponía sus manos en la cintura de Hinata…)

-Hinata: - Yamete!!... (Le grita mientras le hace un Hiuken o como sea q se escriba ¬¬u

(Kiba cae un par de metros atrás xq el golpe no era muy fuerte……)

-Hinata: - (Mira hacia el piso…) Lo siento Kiba-kun…pero yo…

-Kiba: - X favor no lo digas…, pero aún así, te aseguro q no me rendiré..!!

-Hinata: - Kiba-kun!!, Eso no va a funcionar…, xq yo, xq yo amo a Naruto-kun (Le grita mientras se va corriendo…)

-Kiba: - Se q lo lograre Hinata…!!, No me rendiré!! (Gritaba mientras Hinata se iba corriendo…).

-Continuara…. 

_**Fin del capitulo 6. X3**_

Bueno, espero q les haya gustado, se esta produciendo un gran conflicto y la cosa se puede poner peligrosa…

Bueno, atte.:** .**_**:.-Azumi-San-.:.**_


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7: "Guerra x el amor de Hinata":

**Kiero Capitulo 7: **_**"Guerra x el amor de Hinata":**_

(Hinata llega corriendo a su casa y se encierra en su cuarto…)

-Hinata: - (Con lagrimas en la cara y abrazando el osito q le había dado Naruto el día anterior…) Xq, xq a mi…, q se supone q debo hacer ahora…, no puedo fingir q nada a pasado…, pero si se lo cuento a Naruto-kun…, no sé cuanto se podría enojar… y q podría hacerle a Kiba…, no quiero q le haga daño xq es mi amigo pero…, eso es todo… yo no amo a Kiba…, pero no quiero q el sufra x mi culpa y q menos tenga q pelearse con Naruto, los 2 eran buenos amigos…, y q se pelen x mi… (Decía para sí mientras lloraba mares en su cama…).

-Neji: - (Escucha a Hinata en su pieza…) Hinata-sama… se siente bien??

-Hinata: - (Secándose las lagrimas con los puños de su chaqueta…) Si Neji-kun… xq?

-Neji: - Mmmm… Esque Naruto le esta buscando en la entrada…

-Hinata: - (Algo extrañada…) Dile q ya salgo x favor…

-Neji: - Esta bien Hinata-sama…

(Hinata se seca todas las lagrimas y se lava la cara para q Naruto no note q había estado llorando…).

(En la entrada de la mansión Hyuuga…).

-Neji: - Hinata-sama ya viene…

-Naruto: - Ok, gracias Neji…

-Neji: - X cierto Naruto…

-Naruto: - Mmmm??... Dime…

-Neji: - Tu sabes q le sucede a Hinata

-Naruto: - (Algo extrañado…) A q te refieres…??

-Neji: - Esque creo q estaba llorando en su cuarto…

-Naruto: - Q…??, pero xq??

-Neji: - No lo se…, x eso te pregunto…

(En ese instante sale Hinata a recibir a Naruto…)

-Hinata: - Hola Naruto-kun… (Dice tratando de fingir lo q había sucedido con Kiba…)

-Naruto: - Hola Hinata…

-Hinata: - Neji-kun, ya puedes retirarte gracias…

-Neji: - De acuerdo Hinata-sama…

-Naruto: - (Cuando ve q Neji se va, mira los ojos de Hinata y se da cuenta de q efectivamente esta había estado llorando…). Hinata…, q te ocurre??

-Hinata: - Nada Naruto-kun, xq ¿?

-Naruto: - Vamos Hinata…, no es necesario q me mientas a mi…

-Hinata: - (Algo preocupada…). No me pasa nada Naruto-kun…, en serio…, no te preocupes….

-Naruto: - Hinata, puedo verlo en tus ojos…, has estado llorando…

-Hinata: - (Ocultando su mirada…) No se a q te refieres Naruto-kun…

-Naruto: - Hinata…, si no me quieres decir ahora no importa, pero quiero q sepas q cuentas conmigo para lo q sea… (Dice mientras le levanta la mirada con una mano para q lo viera a los ojos…).

-Hinata: - (Caen algunas lagrimas de sus ojos…).Naruto-kun…, yo siempre te amare a ti, y solamente a ti… (Decía mientras le daba un abrazo muy fuerte…).

-Naruto: - (Muy extrañado…) Pero Hinata… q sucede??…

-Hinata: - (Separándose un poco de Naruto…). Es Kiba… (Dice mientras vuelve a mirar al piso…).

-Naruto: - (Algo exaltado…) Q sucede con Kiba…??, te a hecho algo…

-Hinata: - (Algo nerviosa…) No…, o bueno sí… pero…

-Naruto: - (Interrumpiéndola…) Pero q…?? (Preguntaba algo preocupado…).

-Hinata: - (Mirándolo a los ojos…). Pero me gustaría q conversáramos esto en un lugar mas privado y mas tranquilo…, mejor vamos a mi cuarto…

-Naruto: - Lo q tu digas… (Tratando de calmarse…)

(Hinata lo toma del brazo y lo lleva a su cuarto…).

(En el cuarto de Hinata…).

-Naruto: - Bueno, ya estamos aquí…, ahora dime q sucede con Kiba…

-Hinata: - Esta bien…, pero primero siéntate… (Dice mientras ella se sienta el la cama…).

-Naruto: - (Se sienta y ve el osito q le había dado…) Te gusto el regalo Hinata...?? (Decía mientras sonreía…).

-Hinata: - Si, mucho…, gracias Naruto-kun…, la tarjeta y el collar también estaban muy lindos…

-Naruto: - De nada… (Decía mientras sonreía…) Pero volvamos al tema… (Algo más serio…) Dime, q sucedió con Kiba….

-Hinata: - Veras…esque, había aprovechado de q tenías una misión para ir a hablar con Kiba de lo q había sucedido ayer y… (Se queda pensando…), es cierto, tu no tenías una misión hoy??

-Naruto: - A bueno, esque la misión era tan fácil q ya la termine y decidí venir a verte, eso es todo…, pero continua con lo q me estabas diciendo…

-Hinata: - Aaaa… bueno…, y lo q paso fue q…

(Hinata le cuenta todo lo q había sucedido con Kiba, el ni siquiera lo podía creer…)

-Hinata: - Y eso fue lo q sucedió… (Decía con la mirada baja…).

-Naruto: - Ya veo… (Decía algo serio…)

-Hinata: - Pero Naruto-kun…, yo te juro q no quería… (Dice levantando la mirada de golpe y mirándolo a los ojos azules de Naruto…).

-Naruto: - (La interrumpe dándole un abrazo…) No te preocupes Hinata…, se q tu no querías eso…

-Hinata: - (Correspondiéndole el abrazo…) Entonces Naruto…, tu no estas enojado…

-Naruto: - (Alejándose un poco de ella y poniendo sus manos en la cintura de ella…) Como voy a enojarme x algo q no fue tu culpa y q tu no querías…

-Hinata: - (Caen unas lagrimas de sus ojos…). Naruto-kun…!! (Le dice mientras se lanza sobre el dándole un beso…).

-Naruto: - (separándose un poco y muy lentamente de ella…) Hinata, no te preocupes… yo arreglare las cosas con Kiba… (Decía viéndola a sus hermosos ojos color perla brillantes…).

-Hinata: - No Naruto-kun…, no quiero q vuelvas a pelear con Kiba… (Decía con voz suplicante y muy triste…).

-Naruto: - No te preocupes Hinata…, yo lo prometí recuerdas… y yo siempre cumplo mis promesas… (Decía dándole un pequeño beso muy suave en los labios…).

-Hinata: - Pero entonces…, q harás…

-Naruto: - Solo le dejaré las cosas muy en claro…, es todo… (Dice mientras se levantaba de la cama…).

-Hinata: - Pero… Naruto-kun…

-Naruto: - (Interrumpiéndola…) No te preocupes Hinata… todo estará bien…

-Hinata: - Mmmm… (Dice mientras Naruto se iba x la ventana…)

-Naruto: - (Se da vuelta para ver el rostro de Hinata…) Adiós Hinata… (Decía mientras desaparecía en un instante…)

-Hinata: - (Aunque ya se había ido…) Adiós Naruto-kun… (Decía mientras miraba la ventana x la q se había ido Naruto anteriormente…).

(Bajo el árbol aún se encontraba Kiba junto a Akamaru…)

-Kiba: - Aaaa… (Suspirando…) Pero q hice… Hinata debe estar odiándome en este momento…

-Akamaru: - Guow!!, Guow…

-Kiba: - Se q tenía q hacerlo para q se diera cuenta pero… aún así…

(En ese momento llega Naruto algo molesto…).

-Naruto: - Kiba…, tenemos q hablar… (Dice muy serio…).

-Kiba: - (Levantándose…) Valla…!!, miren quién llegó… no es nada mas ni nada menos q don kyubi…(Decía muy sarcástico…), q quieres grandísimo baka… (Enojándose…) quieres otra pelea acaso…).

-Naruto: - No he venido a pelear, sino q…

-Kiba: - Sino q??, (Decía acercándose cada vez mas enojado…).

-Naruto: - Hinata ya me lo contó todo…

-Kiba: - Te contó todo de q??, si se puede saber…

-Naruto: - De todo lo q paso en la mañana cuando vino a aquí a hablar contigo…, y también todo lo q hiciste y le dijiste…

-Kiba: - Bueno y q, no puedes hacer nada para cambiarlo…

-Naruto: - Es cierto, no puedo hacer nada para cambiar lo q hiciste, pero quiero q sepas q de esa forma no conseguirás nada…

-Kiba: - (Se enoja y se lanza a golpear a Naruto…) A sí…!!, pues ya verás…

-Naruto: - (Este lo bloque muy fácilmente y lo lanza lejos…) Lo único q conseguiste con lo q hiciste esta mañana fue hacer llorar a Hinata…

-Kiba: - (Mira con cara de asombro y tristeza a la vez…) Q…??

-Naruto: - Lo q te dije, o acaso estas sordo??…, tu hiciste llorar a Hinata…, y no volveré a permitirlo jamás…, xq si amaras a Hinata de verdad no querrías hacerle daño y se lo estas haciendo…

-Kiba: - (Aún tirado en el piso y con mirada baja…). … Aún así lucharé x su amor…!! (Gritaba levantado su mirada y mirando a Naruto a los ojos…)

-Naruto: - X mi has lo q quieras…, pero si vuelves a herir a Hinata… LO LAMENTARAS!! (Decía mientras se iba…)

-Kiba: - (Levantándose…) ENTONCES ESTO SERÁ UNA GUEERA X EL AMOR DE HINATA!!, (Gritaba mientras Naruto se alejaba…)y no seré yo el q pierda… (Decía para sí…).

-Continuara...

-By: .:.-Azumi-San-.:.


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8: "Una misión con el enemigo":

**Capitulo 8: **_**"Una misión con el enemigo":**_

(Naruto regresa Hinata mientras Kiba pensaba en todo lo q había sucedido…).

-Kiba: - Aaaahh…!! Ese maldito baka de Naruto me las va a pagar!!…, pero como?... (Decía para sí una y otra vez…).Aaaahh…!! Xq mierda no se me ocurre nada!!..., Bueno… (Calmándose un poco ¬¬) Apenas se me ocurra algo ese baka kitsune me las va a pagar…

(Mientras tanto…).

-Naruto: - Hinata…, todo esta bien… no te preocupes mas… (Decía Naruto con una dulce voz para consolar a Hinata que aún se sentía algo culpable…)

-Hinata: - Pero… Naruto-kun… (Decía mientras lo miraba a sus hermosos ojos azules con unas lágrimas en los ojos…)

-Naruto: - No te preocupes… (Decía mientras le sonreía…).

-Hinata: - (No aguanta y le da un gran abrazo…) Arigato Naruto-kun…, Arigato…

-Naruto: - (Correspondiéndole el abrazo y con una dulce voz…) No tienes nada q agradecerme Hinata…, es mas…, yo debería agradecerte x ser tan honesta conmigo…

-Hinata: (Se separa un poco de el y le mira a los ojos, pero esta vez con una dulce sonrisa…). No es nada…

-Naruto: - Vez… así te vez mucho mejor…, me encanta esa dulce sonrisa tuya…, espero verla siempre en tu hermoso rostro (Decía mientras se acercaba lentamente a Hinata hasta darle un suave beso en los labios…)

-Hinata: - (Después de un rato…) Naruto-kun…

-Naruto: - (Sonriendo…) Bueno…, creo q ahora q somos novios no es necesario q me llames "kun"…, ne?

-Hinata: Esta bien Naruto-k… Naruto… (Sonriendo…)

-Naruto: - Vez… así esta mejor…

(Justo en ese momento aparece Shino a interrumpirlos…)

-Shino: Lamento la interrupción pero… Hinata, Naruto tenemos una misión…

-Naruto: - Q …!! Los 3?? (Genial!!... así podré estar más tiempo con Hinata… Decía para sí…)

-Shino: - Bueno a decir verdad… los 4…

-Hinata: - Los 4 ¿?

-Shino: - Si, Kiba también viene…

-Naruto: - (Muy enojado…) Maldición…!!, No podía ser otro imbesil!! (Decía mientras veía como en los ojos de Hinata se formaban algunas lágrimas…).

-Shino: - (Algo extrañado…) Q sucede con Kiba?, no eran amigos ustedes 2 acaso?? (Decía mientras veía como Hinata le daba otro abrazo de golpe a Naruto y comenzaba a llorar…).

-Naruto: - Xq no se lo preguntas a el mismo…, seguro entenderás si ese baka te dice la verdad… (Decía enojado mientras abrazaba a Hinata…).

-Shino: - ¿?..., Bueno, pero ahora vallan a la oficina de la Godaime q nos está esperando…

-Hinata: - (Separándose un poco de Naruto…) Hai… (Decía muy triste y con pocos ánimos…).

-Shino: - De acuerdo… los veré ahí en un instante… (Decía mientras se iba…).

-Naruto: - Hinata…, te sientes bien…?? (Decía mientras le levantaba la mirada con una mano…).

-Hinata: - Mmmm… (Afirmando…) mientras este contigo lo estaré… (Decía abrazándolo…).

-Naruto: - Eso tenlo x seguro… (Abrasándola también… / y luego de un rato…), Hinata… iko…

(Hinata afirmó con la cabeza y se fueron juntos…, mientras x otra parte…).

-Shino: - Kiba, se puede saber q fue lo q le hiciste a Hinata…

-Kiba: - (Aún se encontraba sentado bajo el árbol pensando…junto a Akamaru… Q flojo…¬¬). A q te refieres… (Dice abriendo un ojo xq los tenia cerrados).

-Shino: - No te hagas el tonto, Hinata comenzó a llorar con el solo hecho de escuchar tu nombre y Naruto se veía muy molesto, eso no sucede x cualquier cosa, q hiciste Kiba

-Kiba: - (Algo molesto y triste a la vez x saber como había dejado a Hinata…) Bueno, simplemente yo… (Le cuenta todo fingiendo despreocupación y muy calmado…)

-Shino: - Q!? (Incluso Shino se sorprendió **O.o** (carita de Azumi…)).

-Kiba: - Lo q oíste, simplemente lo dije lo q sentía y le di un beso…, eso fue todo… (Dice con la misma actitud reciente…), o es q acaso estas sordo…??, además no creo q ella valla a quedarse realmente con el baka de Naruto… o sea…, además ese baka es el kyubi…!!, no sé como puede estar con un tipo así… (Decía algo enojado…).

-Shino: - Kiba…, se nota q no entiendes los sentimientos de Hinata, ella ama a Naruto, y a pesar de todas esas cosas, ella seguirá amándolo, tendrás q entender eso tarde o temprano…

-Kiba: - (Parándose muy enojado…). Y tu??, de q lado se supone q estas…

-Shino: - Del lado de la realidad…

-Kiba: - A sí!!..., pues ya veremos con quien se queda Hinata al final…

-Shino: - Bueno, has lo q quieras después, pero ahora, debemos ir con la Hokage para nuestra siguiente misión…

-Kiba: - Misión…!!

-Shino: - Sí, Naruto y Hinata también vendrán así q te prohíbo hacer estupideces…

-Kiba: - Y se puede saber cuando te transformaste en mi madre!!... (Bueno, ahora tendré la oportunidad de vengarme del baka de Naruto y quedarme con mi dulce Hinata… Decía para si mientras sonreía malévolamente).

-Shino: - Mmmm… eso no importa ahora…, será mejor q vallamos rápido a la oficina de la Godaime o esta se enfadará…).

(Mientras tanto en la oficina de la Hokage…)

-Tsunade: - Arrr…, donde se habrán metido Shino y Kiba…

-Hinata: - (Mirando el piso y algo triste…). Ya están x venir…

-Tsunade: - Mmmm!!, Q sucede Hinata?, creí q estarías feliz x estar junto a tus amigos pero veo q no es así, xq?

-Hinata: - No es nada… no se preocupe… (Dice levantando la mirada y tratando de sonreír…).

-Tsunade: - Aaaa!! Entonces es x Naruto no?, si quieres podemos dejarlo fuera de la misión ya q es tan inútil!! (Decía muy sarcástica riéndose mientras miraba a Naruto…).

-Naruto: - Eso es mentira!! (Algo frustrado…) O.O

-Hinata: - No Tsunade-sama, no es eso, además Naruto es mi novio ahora, así q me alegra mucho q esté en una misión conmigo… (Decía algo roja…).

-Tsunade: - O.O!!, No sabía eso, Naruto… eres un pillo… (Mirando a Naruto con cara de culpable…).

-Naruto: - (Muy rojo… / ). Aaaa….bueno… etto… esque aún llevamos poco tiempo, x eso no lo sabias…

-Tsunade: - (Con la misma cara…) Claro…

(En ese instante llegan Shino y Kiba…)

-Shino/Kiba: -Sentimos la demora…

-Tsunade: Aaaahh… (Suspiro…), Bueno, no importa…, ahora q ya están todos voy a asignarles su próxima misión…, escuchen atentamente…Esta es una misión de rango "A" .La misión trata sobre desacerbe de unos poderosos ninjas q han estado causando estragos en el país del Remolino…, ustedes deben proteger ese país a como de lugar, sino, podría producirse un conflicto internacional…, El capitán en esta misión será Shino… Entendido!!

-Todos: - Hai!!

-Tsunade: - Bueno…, entonces vallan de una vez!!

-Todos: - Hai!! (Dicen mientras desaparecen en un instante…).

(En la entrada de Konoha y preparándose para su misión…).

-Naruto: - Al fin!!..., una misión q vale la pena…, no crees Hinata…

-Hinata: - Hai…, pero es algo peligrosa no crees?...

-Naruto: - No te preocupes Hinata…, no dejaré q nada te pase… (Dice sonriéndole dulcemente…).

-Kiba. – (Muy celoso…). Bueno, ya es hora de irnos…, así q déjense de estupideces y vamos nos…

-Naruto: - (Enojándose…) Te recuerdo q tu no eres el capitán de esta misión x lo q tu no me dices lo q tengo q hacer…

-Kiba: - (Enojándose también…). Bueno…, pues tú tampoco lo eres…

-Naruto: - Baka, nunca he dicho q lo fuera…

-Kiba: - (Frustrado xq esta vez había perdido…), Mejor déjate de parloterios y pon mas atención a la misión…

-Naruto – Eso hago idiota…

-Kiba: - (O\./O, no soporta el enojo y se lanza a darle un golpe a Naruto…), toma esto kyubi…!!

-Hinata: - Naruto-kun ¡!

-Naruto: - (Simplemente lo esquiva como si nada y luego le da un golpe para mandarlo lejos…), Ya te dije q mi intención no es pelear contigo, pero si quieres jugar con fuego te aseguro q te vas a quemar…!!(Dice enojado mirando a Kiba q aún se encontraba en el suelo), Hinata…, lo siento…, no te voy a poder evitar esto, pero te prometo q no pasará a una gran pelea… (Dice mientras ve a Hinata algo serio pero dulce a la vez…), Además Hinata dije q ya no me dijeras "kun", recuerda q ahora somos NOVIOS!! Recalcó esta palabra para q Kiba escuchara…), y ya no necesitamos tantas formalidades… (Decía mientras le sonreía muy dulcemente a Hinata).

-Shino: - Bueno, ya es hora de irnos…!!, Kiba, levántate de una vez y veámonos…

-Kiba: - Hai, Hai, Hai…

-Shino: - Bueno, entonces vamos!!

-Todos: - Hai!!

-Continuara…

By: .:.-Azumi-San-.:.


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9: "Encuentro con el enemigo"

**Capitulo 9: **_**"Encuentro con el enemigo"**_

(Naruto, Hinata, Kiba y Shino parten a su nueva misión sin saber lo q el destino les tenía preparado…).

(Mientras saltaban x algunos árboles…)

-Naruto: - Oigan… y a todo esto… donde queda el país del Remolino…??

-Shino: - Queda lejos, x lo q nos demoraremos un par de días en llegar ahí.

-Naruto: - Mmmm…, q fome… (Genial!!, así podré estar mas tiempo con Hinata, y podrá ver lo fuerte q soy… Decía para sí).

-Kiba: - Bueno, yo estoy feliz xq podré estar mas tiempo al lado de la persona q amo… (Decía mientras se acercaba a Hinata…)

-Naruto: - (Poniéndose en medio de el y Hinata y empujándolo hacia un costado…). Pero x desgracia la persona q amas ya eligió a otra persona q la ama y q x cierto no eres tú…

-Kiba: - Bueno, pues vamos a ver cuanto le dura el amor x esa otra persona…

-Hinata: - (Algo triste y a la vez enojada…) Kiba-kun basta!!

-Kiba: - Hinata… (Dice muy sorprendido xq Hinata nunca lo había tratado de esa forma, y baja la mirada…).

-Shino: - Hinata Cuidado!! (Se da cuenta de q alguien los estaba atacando…)

-Hinata: - Mmmm!! (Se da vuelta para ver cuando…).

-Naruto: - Hinata!! (La toma en brazos y hace una maniobra defensiva para esquivar el ataque, luego la deja en un árbol q se encontraba cerca…), Hinata te encuentras bien?

-Hinata: - Hai… (Algo nerviosa x lo q había sucedió…) Gracias…

-Naruto: - Ten mas cuidado quieres??

-Shino. – Naruto no te distraigas!! (Decía al ver q un kunai se dirigía justo a Naruto…).

-Hinata: - Naruto-kun!! Cuidado!!

-Naruto: - (Se da vuelta muy velozmente y atrapa el kunai con sus manos…) Hai, lo se, no te preocupes, no he bajado mi guardia ni un solo instante… (Mirando a Hinata ahora…) Hinata, creo q no importa lo q haga siempre me dirás Naruto-kun verdad!!

-Hinata: - No es solo q...

-Naruto: - Eso no importa…, realmente no me molesta, pero ahora concentrarte en la batalla, Ok?

-Hinata: - (Muy seria…) Hai!!

-Naruto: - (Se da vuela y mira hacia un punto especifico…), Oye tu!!, x q no sales de ahí y dejas de atacar como un cobarde!!

-Ninja X: - Valla..!!..., descubriste mi ubicación con solo ver la dirección de mi ataque… estoy impresionado… (Decía mientras salía de un árbol…). Bueno, ahora q pueden verme me presentare…, Mi nombre es Karou, y soy uno de los 6 ninjas q dominaran el continente…

-Naruto: - A sí, pues fíjate q hasta un perro ninja tendría mas posibilidades q ustedes, xq este…, será su fin…

-Karou: - Uuuuhh…. Q grades palabras para un niño tan pequeño…

-Naruto: - (Frustrado…) No soy pequeño!!, tengo 18 baka…

-Karou: - Oups!!, debo haberme confundido, esque como tienes una cara de bebe, pues…

-Shino: - (Aprovechando q Karou se había distraído…) Basta de charlas… (Dice mientras comienza a envolver a Karou con una pantalla de insectos…).

-Karou: - HOoo!! Valla, una técnica poco inusual, debes ser uno del clan Aburame… (Dice mientras se tele-trasporta a otro árbol muy velozmente…)

-Naruto: - (Aparece x detrás muy rápido y le da un golpe en la cara…) Bueno, pero esto no es nuevo!!

-Karou: - Valla, parece q esta batalla no va a ser tan fácil, después de todo, eres muy fuerte para ser un niño…

-Naruto: - (Enojado O\/O) Q NO SOY UN NIÑO TE DIGO!!

-Karou: - (Levantándose del suelo…). Jejeje, (Se ríe, cuando de repente siente un intento de asesinato…).

-Kiba: - Gatsuga!!, (Dice mientras se acerca a una gran velocidad junto a Akamaru…).

-Karou: - (Lo esquiva de un salto…) Bueno, eso estuvo cerca, pero de aquí en adelante me pondré mas serio (Dice mientras forma muchos sellos rápidamente…) Douton, Ryuka no Jutsu (Elemento tierra, jutsu dragón de tierra o piedra, lo q sea).

(De repente se comienza a partir el suelo y aparece un enorme dragón de piedra, este comienza a destruir todo intentando atacar a los ninjas de Konoha…)

-Naruto: - Hinata!!, ten cuidado…!!

-Hinata: - Hai!!

-Naruto: - Ahora háganse todos para atrás!! (Decía mientras preparaba su mejor técnica…). Fuuton Shuriken Rasengan!!

(Naruto corre hacia el dragón, mientras los demás se alejaban para estar seguros, Karou, solo miraba extrañado a un niño q corría con un gran Shuriken celeste en la mano…)

-Karou: - Tonto!!, si piensas q con esa estupida técnica vas a derrotar a mi imponente dragón de piedra estas muy equivocado!! (Le gritaba a Naruto q se acercaba a una enorme velocidad…).

-Naruto: - Comete esto!! (Dice mientras golpea al enorme dragón de piedra con su gran técnica…).

(El Dragón se destruye con la potente técnica de Naruto y explota en miles de rocas…).

-Hinata: - Esta es mi oportunidad!! (Dice mientras se dirige a atacar al enemigo…).

-Kiba: - Hinata no!! (Decía mientras veía como Hinata saltaba a través de las enormes rocas y se dirigía a Karou…).

-Karou: - (Muy sorprendido…) Pero como… un simple niño… destruyó mi hermoso dragón… (En ese momento aparece Hinata justo en frente de el…)

-Hinata: - Hiuken!!... (Dice mientras le da un gran golpe en el corazón…).

-Karou: - (Escupe sangre mientras cae…). Maldita zorra… te destruiré!! (Dice mientras se equilibra en el aire y toma a Hinata de un brazo…).

-Hinata: - Suéltame… (Dice en un intento inútil de soltarse…).

-Naruto/Kiba: - Hinata!!

(En ese ínstate Kiba hace un Gatsuga para liberar a Hinata de Karou, cuando ve q Naruto también se dirigía a el con un rasengan en la mano y corriendo a una gran velocidad…).

-Kiba: - No estorbes…!! (Dice cuando dirige su ataque a Naruto, para q no sea este el q salve a Hinata si no el o sea Kiba).

-Naruto: - Q rayos!! (Dice muy sorprendido y enojado a la vez, saltando muy rápido el ataque de Kiba) Kiba, q rayos estas haciendo!! (Le grita al esquivar su ataque…).

-Kiba: - Simplemente me deshago de la basura en el equipo… (Dice mientras le dirige otro ataque a Naruto…)

-Naruto: - (Lo vuelve a esquivar…) Baka!!, no puedo perder mas tiempo…., (Dice mientras esquiva todos los ataque de Kiba y corre con un rasengan a liberar a Hinata…).

-Hinata: - (Al ver lo q sucedía, suelta algunas lagrimas…) No…, no de nuevo… (Susurra muy despacio para sí…).

-Naruto: - Hinata!!, Resiste!!1 (Dice mientras da un salto en el q toma a Hinata x la cintura para protegerla del mismo ataque y le da a Karou con el rasengan….).Comete esto!!

(Karou sale volando pero aún no había muerto, y con su último aliento crea un jutsu final…).

-Karou: - Jutsu de explosión final… (Dice mientras crea una enorme explosión…).

-Hinata: - Naruto-kun!! Cuidado!!

-Naruto: - No te preocupes Hinata, yo te lo prometí recuerdas…., siempre te pretejeré… (Dice mientras corre a una velocidad impresionante CON Hinata En los brazos…O.o).

-Shino: - Rayos….!!, Naruto y Hinata fueron x el camino contrario!! (Dice mientras se detenía al ver q la explosión terminaba…).

-Kiba: - Debemos ir x Hinata…! podría pasarle algo…! (Dice muy celoso al ver q Hinata y Naruto estarían solos…, simplemente no lo soportaba….).

-Shino: - No te preocupes, ella está con Naruto, el cuidará bien de ella, además (Mirando el cielo…). Pronto comenzará a llover, será mejor buscar refugio x ahora…

-Kiba: - Pero!! (Dice mirando a Shino con algo de rabia…).

-Shino: - Pero nada…!!, es una orden!! (Dice interrumpiendo a Kiba…).

-Kiba: - Kso!! (Dice muy frustrado al no poder hacer nada…).

(Mientras tanto….).

-Naruto: - Hinata, te encuentras bien… (Dice mientras se detiene y la mira a la cara…).

-Hinata: - Sí Naruto-kun…, creo q ya puedes bajarme…

-Naruto: - HOoo!! Lo siento, no me di cuenta… (Dice con una graciosa sonrisa mientras bajaba a Hinata de sus brazos…).

-Hinata: - No te preocupes…, pero ahora debemos buscar un refugio xq pronto comenzará a llover… (Dice al mirar el cielo…).

-Naruto: - Sokka…!! (Dice al levantar la mirada al cielo. Luego de un rato comienza a mirar a todas partes como buscando algo…) Mmmm…!!, ya sé ¡!, refugiémonos en esa cueva (Dice apuntando a una cueva q se encontraba cerca…).

-Hinata: - Hai… (Dice mientras corren hacia la cueva ya q había comenzado a llover fuertemente…).

-Naruto: - (Ya dentro de la cueva…). Bueno, creo q de todas maneras no pudimos escapar de la lluvia…, (Dice mientras se sacaba su chaqueta q había quedado totalmente mojada…), Hinata, creo q tu también deberías quitarte la ropa mojada, o te podrías enfermar… (Dice mirando a Hinata q también se encontraba muy mojada…).

-Hinata: - Mmmm… esta bien… (Algo roja…).

-Naruto: - (Cuelga su chaqueta junto a la de Hinata en una roca…) Creo q ahora estaremos bien…

-Si pero hace un poco de frió… (Dice tiritando x el frío q producía la lluvia afuera…).

-Naruto: - (le da un abrazo a Hinata y recuesta sobre el suelo…) Así esta mejor?? (Dice con una dulce voz viendo los hermosos ojos perlas de Hinata.)

-Hinata: - (Muy roja…) Si…, Gracias Naruto-kun…

-Continuara…

By: .:.-Azumi-San-.:.


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 11: "El Clan del país del Remolino"

**Capitulo 11: **_**"El país del Remolino"**_

(Después del beso de Hinata, Naruto se queda viéndola unos instantes algo sorprendido, pero luego, al final solo sonríe…).

-Hinata: - (Algo extrañada…) Naruto-kun?

-Naruto: - Nada…, es solo q x un momentos me sorprendiste… es todo (Dice con una dulce voz…).

-Hinata: - (Se sonroja un poco…) Etto…yo…

-Naruto: - (Acercándose…) No importa, me gusta esa forma de ser tuya…, siempre me sorprendes… (Le susurra suavemente al oído… luego le da un pequeño beso en los labios y le acaricia suavemente el rostro…). Ya es hora de irnos…, ve x tus cosas…

-Hinata: - Hai!! (Dice mientras se dirige en busca de sus cosas…)

(Justo en el instante en q Naruto recogía sus pertenencias aparecen Shino y Kiba…).

-Kiba: - (Algo molesto…) Valla…!! Al fin los encontramos…

-Shino: - (Con la misma seriedad de siempre ¬¬u) Naruto, Hinata, es hora de irnos…

-Kiba: - (Comienza a mirar a todos lados algo preocupado…) Y se puede saber donde esta Hinata… (Dice mirando a Naruto con muy mala cara…)

-Naruto: - (Muy serio y enojado…) Valla…, hasta q te acordaste de ella…

-Kiba: - (Muy molesto…) Claro q me acuerdo de ella, es en lo q mas pienso…

-Naruto: - (Enojado…) Así…, pues no lo parece…

-Kiba: - (Muy enojado…O\/O) Pues si me preocupo, xq ella es la persona q más AMO!! (Le recalca a Naruto para q este se enoje…).

-Naruto: - Pues no parece, sabes xq?, xq si tu la amaras como dices amarla…, realmente te preocuparías x ella, y no lo haces, en vez de eso pierdes el tiempo en cosas sin importancia…

-Kiba: - Sí claro…, pero déjame decirte q estas muy equivocado, xq yo protegeré a Hinata cada vez q me necesite y…

-Naruto: - (Interrumpiéndolo muy enojado…) A sí…

-Kiba: - (Muy enojado…) Si…, yo la protegería de todo…

-Naruto: - Y se puede saber entonces q paso ayer (Kiba mira hacia el suelo cuando Naruto le dice esto…), cuando ella nos necesitaba y tu solo te preocupabas de matarme!!

-Kiba: - (Sigue mirando hacia el piso algo avergonzado…) Eso es diferente… (Dice con una voz muy baja…).

-Naruto: - (Enojándose mas…) Y xq es diferente ha!!, x tu culpa Hinata pudo haber sufrido mucho daño!!, aquí tu eres el real BAKA!!, (calmándose un poco…). Sabes…me alegra ser el verdadero novio de Hinata…, así puedo protegerla de sujetos como TU...!!

(Justo en ese momento aparece Hinata q se encontraba más al fondo de la cueva donde… (x las rocas…) no había podido escuchar nada de la pelea de Naruto y Kiba…).

-Hinata: - Naruto-kun!! (Le grita alegre mientras se acercaba…)

-Naruto: - Hinata!!

-Hinata: - Ya estoy lista… (Dice al llegar justo al lado de Naruto…) Creo q ya debemos irnos… (Y cuando mira afuera de la cueva ve a Shino y Kiba q estaba junto a Akamaru como siempre…….) Shino-kun….K..Ki…ba…-k…kun...

-Shino: - Hinata…

-Kiba: - (Sonriendo y corriendo hacia Hinata…) Hinata te encuentras bien!!

(Antes de llegar donde se encontraba ella, Naruto se interpone en medio de el y Hinata…)

-Naruto: - (Mirando con odio a Kiba…) Si…, se encuentra bien, pero no gracias a ti… (Le dice muy enojado mirándolo fijamente…).

-Kiba: - Córrete baka, quiero ver a Hinata… (Le dice enojado a Naruto…)

-Hinata: - (Se agarra de la chaqueta de Naruto quien se encontraba justo delante de ella…) K…Ki…ba…-k…kun…

-Kiba: - (Sonriendo…) Sí… Hinata…

-Hinata: - No quiero q te me acerques mas!! (Le grita mientras permanecía atrás de Naruto…).

-Kiba: - (Se sorprende muy tristemente…) Hinata…pero q…pero q….estas diciendo…

-Naruto: - (Dándose vuelta y abrasando a Hinata…) Lo q oíste imbesil!!, ella te ha dicho bien clarito q no quiere q te le acerques más!!… o es q acaso aparte de imbesil también eres sordo!!

-Kiba: - Si escuche!, pero no te estaba hablando a ti!!, zorrito!!

-Hinata: - Kiba-kun ya basta!! (Le grita y luego habla muy suave…) es hora de irnos, si nos retrasamos más tendremos problemas…

-Kiba: - (Mira hacia el suelo…) Kso…

-Shino: - Es cierto, es hora de irnos, ha sí q déjense de pelear y vámonos de una vez x todas…

(Y así pasaron los días…, Naruto y Kiba discutiendo frecuentemente lo q hacia los días muy tensos, pero para la suerte de todos no hubieron peleas a grandes escalas ni tampoco se encontraron con ningún enemigo hasta q al fin llegaron al país del Remolino…)

-Shino: - Bueno, ahora q hemos llegado, lo primero q debemos hacer es encontrarnos con Kansou x si no se dieron cuenta, no soy muy buena creando nombres…n.nu el señor feudal a cargo del país del Remolino…

-Naruto/Hinata/Kiba: Hai!!

(Mientras caminaban x la ciudad…, Naruto alcanza a divisar un pequeño letrero al costado de la entrada de… al parecer… un gran clan del país…)

-Naruto: - (Comienza a leerlo de reojo y casi sin atención…) Clan Uzuma… (Fue todo lo q alcanzó a leer…) He!! (Se da vuelta bruscamente…)

-Hinata: - Naruto-kun…?? Toshte??

-Naruto: - (Intenta volver a leer el letrero, pero no lo logra, ya q una persona se encontraba justo frente a el…) Rayos…

-Kiba: - Oye baka, apresúrate!!, no tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo sabes!!

-Hinata: - Naruto-kun? Q sucede?

-Naruto: - (Al final no le da importancia…) No importa…vamos… (Dice mientras seguía mirando hacia atrás…).

(Al final llegan donde el señor feudal Kansou… y una vez allí todos comienzan a presentarse…)

-Kansou: - Bueno, es un gusto tener presente a Konoha como ayuda en una situación como esta…, por favor díganme sus nombres…,

-Shino: - Hai, yo soy el capitán del equipo; Aburame Shino…

-Kiba: - Yo soy Inusuka Kiba…

-Hinata: - Buenas tardes, yo soy Hyuuga Hinata…

-Naruto: - Y yo soy Uzumaki Naruto!!

-Kansou: - (Algo extrañado…) Mmmm…??, yo creí q todos ustedes eran de Konoha…

Shino: - Y lo somos…

-Kansou: - Y entonces xq tu llevas el apellido del clan más famoso del país del Remolino… (Dice apuntando a Naruto…)

-Naruto: - (Algo extrañado…) He?, yo? (Dice apuntándose a si mismo…)

-Kansou: - Si tu, dijiste q tu apellido e Uzumaki no?

-Naruto: - Sí, mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto, xq?

-Kansou: - Pero…, entonces tu no perteneces al clan Uzumaki de este país??

-Naruto: - (Algo confundido…) Clan… Uzumaki…

-Kansou: - Si, el clan Uzumaki, incluso no esta muy lejos de aquí…

-Shino: - Lo lamento señor, pero todos aquí pertenecemos a Konoha

-Kansou: - Ya veo…, debo haberme confundido…, lo siento…

-Naruto: - Clan Uzumaki… (Susurra para sí recordando el cartel q había visto poco antes de llegar aquí…)

-Kansou: - Bueno…, su misión consiste en…

(Como ya había dicho la misión consistía en deshacese de unos ninjas q habían estado destruyendo pequeños pueblos alrededor del país del Remolino…)

-Kansou: - Esa será su misión, pero x hoy pueden descansar en uno de nuestros hoteles…, ya q deben estar cansados x el viaje…. Ya de mañana les daré mayores datos de la misión…, hasta entonces…, pueden irse a descansar…).

-Todos: - Hai!!

(X otra parte en Konoha…)

-Shizune: - Tsunade-sama, cree usted q hizo bien en enviar a Naruto al país del Remolino… o sea… ese no es el país de…

-Tsunade: - (Interrumpiéndola…) Si lo es, pero…, aún si descubriera la verdad… sería mejor para el…, ya es hora de q sepa de donde viene…

-Continuara…

Bueno, espero q les haya gustado, y para los q quedaron con algunas dudas en la cabeza, si, es cierto q en el país del Remolino se encuentra el Clan Uzumaki…, pero luego les daré mayor información…, hasta entonces… los dejaré con las ganas de saber XD.

-By: .:.-Azumi-San-.:.


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11: "El Clan del país del Remolino"

**Capitulo 11: **_**"El país del Remolino"**_

(Después del beso de Hinata, Naruto se queda viéndola unos instantes algo sorprendido, pero luego, al final solo sonríe…).

-Hinata: - (Algo extrañada…) Naruto-kun?

-Naruto: - Nada…, es solo q x un momentos me sorprendiste… es todo (Dice con una dulce voz…).

-Hinata: - (Se sonroja un poco…) Etto…yo…

-Naruto: - (Acercándose…) No importa, me gusta esa forma de ser tuya…, siempre me sorprendes… (Le susurra suavemente al oído… luego le da un pequeño beso en los labios y le acaricia suavemente el rostro…). Ya es hora de irnos…, ve x tus cosas…

-Hinata: - Hai!! (Dice mientras se dirige en busca de sus cosas…)

(Justo en el instante en q Naruto recogía sus pertenencias aparecen Shino y Kiba…).

-Kiba: - (Algo molesto…) Valla…!! Al fin los encontramos…

-Shino: - (Con la misma seriedad de siempre ¬¬u) Naruto, Hinata, es hora de irnos…

-Kiba: - (Comienza a mirar a todos lados algo preocupado…) Y se puede saber donde esta Hinata… (Dice mirando a Naruto con muy mala cara…)

-Naruto: - (Muy serio y enojado…) Valla…, hasta q te acordaste de ella…

-Kiba: - (Muy molesto…) Claro q me acuerdo de ella, es en lo q mas pienso…

-Naruto: - (Enojado…) Así…, pues no lo parece…

-Kiba: - (Muy enojado…O\/O) Pues si me preocupo, xq ella es la persona q más AMO!! (Le recalca a Naruto para q este se enoje…).

-Naruto: - Pues no parece, sabes xq?, xq si tu la amaras como dices amarla…, realmente te preocuparías x ella, y no lo haces, en vez de eso pierdes el tiempo en cosas sin importancia…

-Kiba: - Sí claro…, pero déjame decirte q estas muy equivocado, xq yo protegeré a Hinata cada vez q me necesite y…

-Naruto: - (Interrumpiéndolo muy enojado…) A sí…

-Kiba: - (Muy enojado…) Si…, yo la protegería de todo…

-Naruto: - Y se puede saber entonces q paso ayer (Kiba mira hacia el suelo cuando Naruto le dice esto…), cuando ella nos necesitaba y tu solo te preocupabas de matarme!!

-Kiba: - (Sigue mirando hacia el piso algo avergonzado…) Eso es diferente… (Dice con una voz muy baja…).

-Naruto: - (Enojándose mas…) Y xq es diferente ha!!, x tu culpa Hinata pudo haber sufrido mucho daño!!, aquí tu eres el real BAKA!!, (calmándose un poco…). Sabes…me alegra ser el verdadero novio de Hinata…, así puedo protegerla de sujetos como TU...!!

(Justo en ese momento aparece Hinata q se encontraba más al fondo de la cueva donde… (x las rocas…) no había podido escuchar nada de la pelea de Naruto y Kiba…).

-Hinata: - Naruto-kun!! (Le grita alegre mientras se acercaba…)

-Naruto: - Hinata!!

-Hinata: - Ya estoy lista… (Dice al llegar justo al lado de Naruto…) Creo q ya debemos irnos… (Y cuando mira afuera de la cueva ve a Shino y Kiba q estaba junto a Akamaru como siempre…….) Shino-kun….K..Ki…ba…-k…kun...

-Shino: - Hinata…

-Kiba: - (Sonriendo y corriendo hacia Hinata…) Hinata te encuentras bien!!

(Antes de llegar donde se encontraba ella, Naruto se interpone en medio de el y Hinata…)

-Naruto: - (Mirando con odio a Kiba…) Si…, se encuentra bien, pero no gracias a ti… (Le dice muy enojado mirándolo fijamente…).

-Kiba: - Córrete baka, quiero ver a Hinata… (Le dice enojado a Naruto…)

-Hinata: - (Se agarra de la chaqueta de Naruto quien se encontraba justo delante de ella…) K…Ki…ba…-k…kun…

-Kiba: - (Sonriendo…) Sí… Hinata…

-Hinata: - No quiero q te me acerques mas!! (Le grita mientras permanecía atrás de Naruto…).

-Kiba: - (Se sorprende muy tristemente…) Hinata…pero q…pero q….estas diciendo…

-Naruto: - (Dándose vuelta y abrasando a Hinata…) Lo q oíste imbesil!!, ella te ha dicho bien clarito q no quiere q te le acerques más!!… o es q acaso aparte de imbesil también eres sordo!!

-Kiba: - Si escuche!, pero no te estaba hablando a ti!!, zorrito!!

-Hinata: - Kiba-kun ya basta!! (Le grita y luego habla muy suave…) es hora de irnos, si nos retrasamos más tendremos problemas…

-Kiba: - (Mira hacia el suelo…) Kso…

-Shino: - Es cierto, es hora de irnos, ha sí q déjense de pelear y vámonos de una vez x todas…

(Y así pasaron los días…, Naruto y Kiba discutiendo frecuentemente lo q hacia los días muy tensos, pero para la suerte de todos no hubieron peleas a grandes escalas ni tampoco se encontraron con ningún enemigo hasta q al fin llegaron al país del Remolino…)

-Shino: - Bueno, ahora q hemos llegado, lo primero q debemos hacer es encontrarnos con Kansou x si no se dieron cuenta, no soy muy buena creando nombres…n.nu el señor feudal a cargo del país del Remolino…

-Naruto/Hinata/Kiba: Hai!!

(Mientras caminaban x la ciudad…, Naruto alcanza a divisar un pequeño letrero al costado de la entrada de… al parecer… un gran clan del país…)

-Naruto: - (Comienza a leerlo de reojo y casi sin atención…) Clan Uzuma… (Fue todo lo q alcanzó a leer…) He!! (Se da vuelta bruscamente…)

-Hinata: - Naruto-kun…?? Toshte??

-Naruto: - (Intenta volver a leer el letrero, pero no lo logra, ya q una persona se encontraba justo frente a el…) Rayos…

-Kiba: - Oye baka, apresúrate!!, no tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo sabes!!

-Hinata: - Naruto-kun? Q sucede?

-Naruto: - (Al final no le da importancia…) No importa…vamos… (Dice mientras seguía mirando hacia atrás…).

(Al final llegan donde el señor feudal Kansou… y una vez allí todos comienzan a presentarse…)

-Kansou: - Bueno, es un gusto tener presente a Konoha como ayuda en una situación como esta…, por favor díganme sus nombres…,

-Shino: - Hai, yo soy el capitán del equipo; Aburame Shino…

-Kiba: - Yo soy Inusuka Kiba…

-Hinata: - Buenas tardes, yo soy Hyuuga Hinata…

-Naruto: - Y yo soy Uzumaki Naruto!!

-Kansou: - (Algo extrañado…) Mmmm…??, yo creí q todos ustedes eran de Konoha…

Shino: - Y lo somos…

-Kansou: - Y entonces xq tu llevas el apellido del clan más famoso del país del Remolino… (Dice apuntando a Naruto…)

-Naruto: - (Algo extrañado…) He?, yo? (Dice apuntándose a si mismo…)

-Kansou: - Si tu, dijiste q tu apellido e Uzumaki no?

-Naruto: - Sí, mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto, xq?

-Kansou: - Pero…, entonces tu no perteneces al clan Uzumaki de este país??

-Naruto: - (Algo confundido…) Clan… Uzumaki…

-Kansou: - Si, el clan Uzumaki, incluso no esta muy lejos de aquí…

-Shino: - Lo lamento señor, pero todos aquí pertenecemos a Konoha

-Kansou: - Ya veo…, debo haberme confundido…, lo siento…

-Naruto: - Clan Uzumaki… (Susurra para sí recordando el cartel q había visto poco antes de llegar aquí…)

-Kansou: - Bueno…, su misión consiste en…

(Como ya había dicho la misión consistía en deshacese de unos ninjas q habían estado destruyendo pequeños pueblos alrededor del país del Remolino…)

-Kansou: - Esa será su misión, pero x hoy pueden descansar en uno de nuestros hoteles…, ya q deben estar cansados x el viaje…. Ya de mañana les daré mayores datos de la misión…, hasta entonces…, pueden irse a descansar…).

-Todos: - Hai!!

(X otra parte en Konoha…)

-Shizune: - Tsunade-sama, cree usted q hizo bien en enviar a Naruto al país del Remolino… o sea… ese no es el país de…

-Tsunade: - (Interrumpiéndola…) Si lo es, pero…, aún si descubriera la verdad… sería mejor para el…, ya es hora de q sepa de donde viene…

-Continuara…

Bueno, espero q les haya gustado, y para los q quedaron con algunas dudas en la cabeza, si, es cierto q en el país del Remolino se encuentra el Clan Uzumaki…, pero luego les daré mayor información…, hasta entonces… los dejaré con las ganas de saber XD.

-By: .:.-Azumi-San-.:.


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12: "El Clan Uzumaki"

**Capitulo 12: **_**"En busca de respuestas"**_

(Naruto se retira de la gran mansión del señor feudal con una gran confusión en la cabeza…, lo del clan Uzumaki lo tenia muy confundido…, y realmente no sabia q pensar ni q hacer…, acaso….podría ser…parte del pasado de Naruto…, En fin… Naruto llega al hotel en el q se hospedarían esta noche junto a Hinata y el resto del equipo, pero lo q realmente quería hacer era averiguar mas sobre el clan Uzumaki…)

-Hinata: - Naruto-kun?? Te sientes bien??

-Naruto: - (Despertando del trance…) Mmmm… Si Hinata xq?…

-Hinata: - Esque te veo muy distraído…

-Naruto: - No te preocupes… estoy bien… es solo q…

-Hinata: - Es x lo del clan Uzumaki verdad?

-Naruto: - Aaaahh… (Suspiro…) Si…, esque estoy confundido… no entiendo nada…

-Hinata: - Naruto-kun…

-Naruto: - Hum!! Q sucede…

-Hinata: - No has pensado q tal vez… en ese clan… podría haber… alguien… con algún parentesco tuyo??

-Naruto: - Mmmm?? A q te refieres Hinata??

-Hinata: - A q tal ves podría ser…, q en ese clan… hubiese algo de tu pasado q no conozcas… Algo… sobre… tu familia… talvez…

-Naruto: - (Se sorprende mucho y se pone a pensar…) Pero…

-Hinata: - Piensa Naruto-kun… acaso nunca te has preguntado x tu familia…??

-Naruto: - Aaaahh… si pero... esa pregunta salía mas en mi cabeza cuando era un niño…, hace mucho q había dejado de pensar en eso…

-Hinata: Pero… Naruto-kun…

-Naruto: - Lo q sucede esque no quería buscar una familia donde no la iba a encontrar…, pero luego de un tiempo me di cuenta de q ahora tenía una familia… (Dice mientras sonreía dulcemente…)

-Hinata: - (Algo extrañada…) Naruto-kun….??

-Naruto: - Si, ahora tengo una familia en Konoha…, tengo a Sasuke…, q es como mi hermano…, a Sakura…, q igualmente es como mi hermana…, tengo a Iruka-sensei… q es como mi padre…, a Erosannin…, q es como mi abuelo…, a la vieja Tsunade…, q es como m abuela…., y así…, poco a poco me di cuenta de q no estaba solo…, q tenía una gran familia…, y q se q nunca la perderé… xq me esforzaré al máximo para protegerla… a ella, a Konoha…. Y sobre todo a ti… (Dice mientras se voltea y empieza a acariciar su rostro hasta darle un beso en los labios…)

-Hinata: - (Sonríe dulcemente después del beso…) Naruto-kun… (Susurra suavemente…) Pero de todas maneras creo q esta sería una oportunidad q no deberías perder…

-Naruto: - Mmmm… (Piensa mirando hacia el suelo…) Pero…

-Hinata: - Naruto-kun… quien sabe cuando volverás a tener una oportunidad como esta…, debes aprovecharla…

-Naruto: - Pero… tampoco quiero ilusionarme… talvez ese clan no tenga nada q ver conmigo… pero…

-Hinata: - (Interrumpiéndolo y con una voz algo mas seria…) Pero no lo descubrirás quedándote sin hacer nada…

-Naruto: - (Poniéndose más serio y mirando directamente a Hinata…) Tienes razón…, debo averiguarlo… pero… (Dice mientras se encogía algo de hombros y se ponía a jugar con los dedos…)

-Hinata: Pero??

-Naruto: - Podrías venir conmigo??

-Hinata: - (Sonriéndole dulcemente…) Por supuesto….

-Naruto: - En serio…!! (Dice muy alegre…)

-Hinata: - Si… (Dice sonriéndole…)

-Naruto: - Entonces vendrás conmigo??

-Hinata: - Claro q si…

-Naruto: - Mmmm… (Comienza a pensar…)

-Hinata: - Naruto-kun… q sucede??

-Naruto: - Esque no creo q tengamos tiempo de ir, desde mañana estaremos muy ocupados con el asunto de la misión… (Dice algo desilusionado…)

-Hinata: - Aaaahh…Sokka… (Dice con un suspiro…)

-Naruto: - (De repente levanta la cabeza de golpe…) Ya se!!

-Hinata: - Q cosa Naruto-kun??

-Naruto: - Si no podemos ir mañana o después…, mejor vamos ahora…!!

-Hinata: - Pero es demasiado tarde…, no creo q le de gusto a las personas recibir a gente a estas horas de la noche…

-Naruto: - (Mas serio…) Hinata…Como tu lo dijiste… esta puede ser mi única oportunidad…

-Hinata: - (Mira al suelo un momento y luego vuelve a mirar a Naruto rápidamente y con cierto grado de seriedad…) Tienes razón Naruto-kun, mejor vamos ahora…

-Naruto: - Bien…, ikuso!!

(Y así Naruto y Hinata partieron a donde se encontraba el famoso Clan Uzumaki…)

-Naruto: - Aaaahh (Suspiro…) Bueno, ya estamos aquí… (Decía mientras miraba el cartel q antes no había podido leer bien…, y q efectivamente decía "Clan Uzumaki"…)

-Hinata: - Naruto-kun??, estas seguro??

-Naruto: - Nunca estaré mas seguro q ahora… (Decía mientras se dirigía a la entrada q estaba resguardada x un ninja…)

-Hinata: - Matte Naruto-kun!!

-Naruto: - (Se dispone a hablar con el guardia de la entrada…) Disculpe…

-Guardia: - Diga…

-Naruto: - Me gustaría hablar con el jefe del clan… por favor…

-Guardia: - Lo siento… pero estas no son horas de visitas…, y menos si no es un asunto importante…

-Naruto: - Pero si es importante!!… o lo es para mí… por favor… necesito hablar con el jefe del clan… necesito hacerle algunas preguntas…

-Guardia: - Lo siento pero no…, así son las reglas…

(Y mientras discutía Naruto con el guardia tratando de convencerlo de q lo dejara entrar… aparece justamente el jefe del clan Uzumaki…)

-Jefe: - Q es todo ese escándalo… (Dice mientras ve al guardia discutir con un muchacho…, luego decide ir a ver q sucede…)

-Guardia: - Por favor no insista… ya le dije q no…

-Jefe: - Se puede saber q sucede aquí?? (Dice algo molesto…)

-Guardia: - Sumimasen deska… este joven desea verlo y yo le digo q es algo imposible x la hora y xq no tiene un motivo de importancia para el clan…

-Jefe: - (Mira a Naruto y se impresiona mucho…, como si lo conociera…) Masaka… Umae…

-Naruto: - Mmmm?? (Algo extrañado…, pero luego vuelve a la normalidad…) Disculpe q haya venido a esta hora señor…, pero si usted es el jefe de este clan me gustaría hacerle un par de preguntas… por favor…

-Jefe: - (Poniéndose más serio…) De acuerdo… pasa…

-Naruto: - (Alegrándose bastante…) De veras!!... muchas gracias… vamos Hinata!! (Dice mientras tomaba a Hinata del brazo y se la llevaba con el)

-Hinata: - Na…Naruto-kun!!

(Naruto llega junto a Hinata a una gran sala q al parecer era del jefe del clan Uzumaki…)

-Jefe: - De acuerdo… toma asiento… (Dice mostrándole uno de esos asientos japoneses q no me acuerdo como era q se llamaban XD q estaba frente a una pequeña mesa…)

-Naruto: - Sugoi… (Dice mirando y el enorme lugar y caminando hacia el asiento…al fin se sienta junto a Hinata…)

-Jefe: - Bueno… y de q querías preguntarme… (Dice mientras se sentaba al otro extremo de la mesa…) Era algo así como una oficina…

-Naruto: - Mmmm…!! (Dice asentando con la cabeza…) Bueno, lo q sucede esque q quería preguntarle si alguna persona de este clan a salido de el y se ha marchado a la aldea de Konoha…

-Jefe: - Bueno, a decir verdad si…

-Naruto: - (Sorprendido…) A sí!! Y quien?!

-Jefe: - Hubieron muchos q se fueron pero a pesar de todo… la mayora regreso… aunque eso fue hace mucho tiempo…

-Naruto: - No importa… por favor… me podría decir quienes fueron los q se quedaron…

-Jefe: - Claro pero,… xq tienes tanto interés en ese tema??

-Naruto: - Vera… mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto… y como yo nunca conocí a mis padres… Mmmm… como decirlo… pues vera…

-Jefe: - Quieres saber si tienes algo q ver con este clan?

-Naruto: - Bueno, a decir verdad si…

-Jefe: - Bueno, en ese caso te ayudare…

-Naruto: - (Alegrándose…) Muchísimas gracias…!!

-Jefe: - A decir verdad, fue solo una persona la q se quedo en Konoha… (Dice bajando la mirada un poco…)

-Naruto: - (Nervioso…) Y quien fue…??

-Jefe: - Mi hija… Uzumaki Kushina… (Dice mientras levanta la mirada de golpe para ver los ojos de Naruto…)

-Continuara…

(Espero q les haya gustado…, y para los q no lo sabían… realmente ese es el nombre de la madre de Naruto, pero el reto esta creado x mi XD…)

By: .:.-Azumi-San-.:.


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13: "Conociendo sus raíces":

**Capitulo 13: **_**"Conociendo sus raíces":**_

(Naruto comienza a reunir información sobre el clan Uzumaki y a averiguar si realmente este tenía algo q ver con el…).

-Hinata: - Pero… yo creí q… primero iba el apellido del padre… en los nombres de los hijos…

-Jefe: - Eso es cierto… (Dice cerrando los ojos…)

-Naruto: - (Algo desilusionado…) Sokka…, (Levantándose…) Entonces lamento haberlo molestado… Hinata… mejor vámonos…

-Jefe: - Si embargo… (Dice mientras Naruto se iba…).

-Naruto: - (Algo sorprendido…) Mmmm!! Sin embargo…??

-Jefe: - Tu te pareces mucho a "el"…

-Naruto: - "El"… quien es "el"… (Pregunta muy extrañado…).

-Jefe: - (Abriendo los ojos…) Tu te pareces mucho al esposo de mi hija…

-Naruto: - (Sorprendiéndose aún más…) Y quien era el esposo de su hija…

-Jefe: - Creo q en tu aldea lo conocen muy bien… (Dice mientras se levantaba y comenzaba a buscar algo…)

-Naruto: - (Volviéndose a sentar junto a Hinata…) Pero… quien… podría ser…

-Jefe: - Es el… (Dice dejando una foto en la mesa…).

(Naruto toma la foto…, en ella se encontraba una hermosa mujer junta a un hombre vestidos de novios…, era una foto de matrimonio…, la mujer era una pelirroja muy hermosa y el hombre un rubio el cual Naruto reconocería en un instante…)

-Hinata: (Mirando la foto…) Q hermosa es ella… (Dice mirando a la chica q se encontraba en la foto…)

-Naruto: - Masaka… podría ser… Yondaime??

-Hinata: - Es cierto…!! El se parece mucho al 4 Hokage…

-Naruto: - (Muy sorprendido…) Sí!!, es el!!, un vez lo vi en una foto q se encontraba en la oficina de la vieja Tsunade!!

-Hinata: Estas seguro… Naruto-kun??

-Naruto: - Si, estoy seguro, es el!! (Dice cada vez más sorprendido…).

-Hinata: - Oye Naruto-kun…

-Naruto: - Mmmm?? Q sucede… Hinata?? (Dice mirando a Hinata…)

-Hinata: - El… es… a ti…!!

-Naruto: - (Mirando atentamente la foto…) Mmmm… creo q tienes razón… pero como… no creo q... no,… debe ser solo una coincidencia…

-Hinata: - Esque… sería una coincidencia muy inusual… no crees?, o sea… Naruto-kun… Eres totalmente a el… yo diría q eso no es una coincidencia…

-Naruto: - Pero… (Se pone a pensar…).

-Jefe: - Oye… reexponedme algo…

-Naruto: - Q cosa??

-Jefe: - Q edad tienes…??

-Naruto: - Mmmm…?? Y eso para q??

-Jefe: - Antes de fallecer… mi hija estaba embarazada…, nunca supe si el hijo q estaba esperando sobrevivió y no…

-Naruto: - Y eso q tiene q ver conmigo…

-Jefe: - Necesito saber si las fechas coinciden… así q responde… q edad tienes?

-Naruto: - En ese caso… tengo 18…

-Jefe: - (Se sorprende un poco…) Y q día naciste!!

-Naruto: - (Se extraña mucho x la forma de reaccionar del jefe…) Nací el 10 de Octubre… Bueno, realmente no estoy segura si esta es la verdadera fecha…, pero he visto muchas partes donde dicen q lo es... xq?

-Jefe: - Esque tu edad y tu fecha de nacimiento si concuerda con la edad q podría tener el hijo de Kushina y además naciste justo en el periodo cuando iba a nacer ese hijo…

-Naruto: - (No sabía como reaccionar…., estaba totalmente paralizado… y muy sorprendido… acaso…realmente… esa podría ser su verdadera familia…) Masaka… entonces… si hay probabilidades de q ellos… sean… mis padres…pero…

-Hinata: - (Igualmente sorprendida…) Naruto-kun…?? Te sientes bien…?? (Dice mientras le tocaba el rostro con una mano…) Naruto-kun… estas helado!!

-Naruto: - (Reaccionando…) Mmmm… No te preocupes Hinata… me siento bien… debe ser solo la impresión… es todo… (Dice para tranquilizar a Hinata….).

-Hinata: - Mmmm… creo q deberíamos regresar….

-Naruto: - No te preocupes Hinata… estoy bien… en serio… (Dice mientras le dedica una sonrisa a su novia….)

-Hinata: - Mmmm… de acuerdo…

-Jefe: - Yo también pienso q deberías descansar…

-Naruto: - Pero si les digo q estoy bien… en serio…

-Jefe: - No lo digo solo x eso…

-Naruto: - Entonces….??

-Jefe: - Si tu eres de Konoha…, significa q eres uno de esos ninja q nuestro país contrato para solucionar el problema q se esta produciendo…

-Naruto: - Aaaahh… Sokka… pero… eso q tiene q ver??

-Jefe: - Tiene q ver q mañana…, si no descansas…., tendrás muchos problemas con la misión…. Ahí necesitaras todas tus fuerzas para enfrentarte con esos ninjas… y si no descansas no darás el 100 y no te irá bien…

-Naruto: - Entiendo… (Dice bajando un poco la mirada…)

-Jefe: - Ve a descansar Uzumaki Naruto…

-Naruto: - Hai!!

-Hinata: - (Sonríe dulcemente…) Bueno, en ese caso…, muchas gracias x todo…, hasta luego…

-Jefe: - De nada…, desde ahora…, siempre serán bienvenidas….

-Naruto: - Muchísimas gracias… en ese caso me retiro…

-Jefe: - Hasta luego…

-Naruto: - Pero….

-Jefe: - Pero…?? Q sucede??

-Naruto: - Me gustaría pedirle un favor… (Dice algo avergonzado mientras juega con los dedos…).

-Jefe: - Bueno… q cosa…??

-Naruto: - Me preguntaba si…. Mmmm… Etto…

-Jefe: - Bueno, si lo dices para hoy sería mejor…

-Naruto: Jeje (Algo avergonzado…) Esque…, me preguntaba si yo… podría…. Llevarme…

-Jefe: - (Interrumpiéndolo…) Aaaahh…!! Si te puedes llevar la foto dices…?? (Le pregunta a Naruto casi adivinando sus pensamientos…).

-Naruto: - Bueno si… esque…

-Jefe: - Jejeje, no te preocupes más…, claro q te la puedes llevar… adelante… toma… (Dice mientras le pasa la foto a Naruto en sus manos…)

-Naruto: Muchas gracias…

-Jefe: - De nada…

-Naruto: - Ahora si…, Hinata, es hora de volver…, y realmente gracias x todo…de veras… (Decía mientras se iba al lado de Hinata…)

-Jefe: - Siempre será un gusto ayudar a mi posible nieto… (Susurra mientras ve como Naruto se recitaba junto a Hinata…).

(En fin Naruto se retira junto a Hinata en dirección al hotel para tratar de descansar siquiera un poco para mañana…)

-Hinata: - Naruto-kun…?? Q sucede…??

-Naruto: - (Se encontraba aún mirando la foto…) Nada… no te preocupes… (Dice junto con un suspiro…)

-Hinata: - Vamos Naruto-kun…, se q algo te sucede… puedes contarme si lo deseas… (Le decía a Naruto con una dulce sonrisa…).

-Naruto: - Mmmm… creo q no conseguiré nunca mentirte…

-Hinata: - (Vuelve a sonreír…) Entonces dime… q te sucede…?

-Naruto: - (Volviendo a ver la foto…) Lo q sucede es… q realmente no se q pensar ni q creer…

-Hinata: - A q te refieres…??

-Naruto: - Esque… si realmente fuera el caso… de q ellos fueran mis padres… eso significaría q…

-Hinata: - Q cosa…??

-Naruto: - Q fue mi propio padre el q sello el kyubi en mi interior…

-Hinata: - (Se sorprende mucho…) Ya veo… entonces era x eso…

-Naruto: - "Entonces era x eso "q cosa…??

-Hinata: - Entonces era x eso q no querías creer q ellos fueran tus padres verdad??

-Naruto: - (Mira hacia el suelo…) Creo q en gran parte si… tienes razón…, esque…, si realmente Yondaime fuera mi padre… significa q x culpa de mi propio padre he sido odiado y despreciado x casi toda la aldea… o sea… realmente… no quiero creer eso… (Dice mientras mira al suelo con mucha tristeza en sus ojos…).

-Hinata: - Naruto-kun… (Algo preocupada y a la vez triste x ver a Naruto de esa forma…)

-Naruto: - (Ve a Hinata preocupada…) Naaa..!! Pero no te preocupes Hinata…, realmente no creo q eso sea cierto…, esque además…, cuantas posibilidad ahí q el 4 Hokage fuera mi padre… deben ser muy pocas… así q no te preocupes… (Dice tratando de despreocupar a Hinata….).

-Hinata: - (Se acerca a el abrazándolo muy calidamente y dándole un suave bezo en los labios…) No es necesario q me mientas a mi… (Dice mientras acaricia el rostro de Naruto con una mano…).

-Naruto: - (Le da un beso a Hinata y luego un fuerte abrazo…) Muchas gracias Hinata… (Dice mientras comienzan a brotarle un par de lágrimas en los ojos…).

-Hinata: - De nada Naruto-kun…

-Continuara…

Bueno, espero q les haya gustado, haa!! Y x cierto, para los q no lo sabían (Aunque no creo q no sepan…) Yondaime realmente es el padre de Naruto…X3, bueno, espero q sigan leyendo mi fic, pero aviso desde ya, q este será una larga historia… XD

-By: .:.-Azumi-San-.:.


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo 13: "De vuelta a la misión"

**Capitulo 14: **_**"De vuelta a la misión"**_

(Del rostro de Naruto caen solo 2 finas lagrimas q representaban la confusión q Naruto sentía en ese momento, el dolor de no saber q creer ni q pensar era enorme, y, aún así fueron solo 2 las pequeñas lagrimas q resbalaron x su rostro, y q para q Hinata no notara su tristeza se seco con una manga de inmediato…)

-Hinata: - Naruto-kun…?? No llores…

-Naruto: - (Tratando de ocultarlo…) Q?! Quien esta llorando?? Yo no estoy llorando…!! 8Decía en un intento fallido para q Hinata no se diera cuenta…)

-Hinata: - (Se aleja un poco de Naruto para verlo a los ojos…) Aunque trates de ocultarlo es inútil…, tus ojos te delatan…

-Naruto. - Supongo q era obvio… (Dice ago triste…)

-Hinata: - Naruto-kun…, si estas triste es mejor q te desahogues de una…, no es bueno guardarse las cosas…

-Naruto: - Jeje… (Ríe un poco pero con la misma tristeza…)

-Hinata: - De q te ríes?? Mmmm…?? (Pregunta algo extrañada…)

-Naruto: - Esque siento q de cierta manera nuestros papeles se inviertes…

-Hinata: - Se invierten??

-Naruto: - Si, tu pareces yo hablándome de esa manera y yo parezco tu escuchando todo… (Dice con una alegre sonrisa…) Jejeje…

-Hinata: - Jejeje… creo q si…, pero eso no importa… lo q importa ahora es…

-Naruto: - (Interrumpiéndola para cambiar el tema…) Es q tenemos q regresar xq ya es muy tarde… (Dice con algunas evasivas tomando a Hinata de la mano y llevándola de nuevo al hotel…).

-Hinata: - Pe…Pero… Naruto-kun…!! (Dice siendo casi arrastrada x Naruto…)

(Ya en el hotel…, Naruto va a dejar a Hinata ha su cuarto para q descanse…)

-Hinata: - Bueno…, gracias Naruto x acompañarme hasta mi cuarto… (Dice sonriéndole…)

-Naruto: - No es nada…, además necesitaba asegurarme de q estuvieras bien y q descansaras tranquila… (Dice acercándose a ella lentamente a ella…)

-Hinata: - Gracias Naruto-kun… (Dice mientras le da un abrazo…)

-Naruto: - Cuando quieras… (Dice separándose un poco de ella pero sin dejar de abrasarla…)

-Hinata: - Naruto-kun… (No puede evitar sonrojarse un poco x la mirada tan tierna de Naruto…)

-Naruto: - (Poniéndole las manos en su rostro suavemente…) Buenas noches Hinata… (Dice dándole un pequeño beso en los labios y luego otro en la frente…)

-Hinata: - Buenas noches… Naruto-kun… (Dice mientras le da otro pequeño beso en la mejilla…)

-Naruto: - (Sonriendo alegremente…) Hasta mañana!!… (Dice mientras se iba de la habitación…

-Hinata: - (Sonriendo también…) Hasta mañana… (Susurra cuando Naruto cierra la puerta para dirigirse ahora a su cuarto…)

(Al salir del cuarto Naruto, no se encuentra nada mas ni nada menos q con Kiba, q al parecer lo había estado esperando pacientemente afuera del cuarto de Hinata…)

-Kiba: - (Muy molesto al ver a Naruto salir del cuarto de Hinata…) Y se puede saber q hacías en el cuarto de Hinata, kuybi ¡!

-Naruto: - Aaaahh… (Bostezo…) como dice Shikamaru… mendokse…, y se puede saber q haces tu afuera de su cuarto… (Poniéndose algo más serio…).

-Kiba: - Eso q importa!!, ahora responde la pregunta!! Q hacías saliendo del cuarto de Hinata?!

-Naruto: - Xq debería de responderte, no es mi obligación, y además q yo recuerde…, Hinata es Mi novia!! NO tuya!!, así q deja de molestar y vete a dormir…

-Kiba: - (Lanzándole un golpe a Naruto…) Tu no me das ordenes!!

-Naruto: - (Le esquiva como si nada y sigue caminando unos pasos hasta detenerse…) No grites…, despertarás al hotel entero…, y de paso a Hinata baka!!

-Kiba: - Entonces responde!! Q hacías en el cuarto de Hinata??,… te juro q si le hiciste algo no seré tan amable contigo!!…

-Naruto: - Amable?!, pero si es el quien vive buscándome pelea!! (Se decía para sí Naruto…) Aaaahh…(Suspiro…), bueno, si solo de esa manera te calla ras un rato… Bueno, en primer lugar, no le he hecho nada a Hinata, yo nunca la obligaría a hacer algo q ella no quisiera…, y segundo, solo vine a dejarla a su cuarto para darle las buenas noches… Conforme!!

-Kiba: - Pues fíjate q no!, no me trago eso de las buenas noches, además no crees q es un poquito tarde para q Hinata se duerma a esta hora!!, Hinata siempre se acuesta temprano!!, yo lo se xq he estado en su equipo mucho tiempo…

-Naruto: - Pues bien x ti y realmente no me importa lo q pienses…, yo te digo la verdad, ahora si la creeos o no, es cosa tuya…, yo ni siquiera debería estar dándote explicaciones…, ahora, si me disculpas, tengo mucho sueño y quisiera descansar… (Dice abriendo la puerta de su cuarto...)

-Kiba: - DETENTE AHÍ, ESTA CONVERSACIÓN NO HA ACA…!! (De repente Kiba se detiene x un fuerte golpe…)

-Naruto: - Te dije q no gritarás…, Hinata esta durmiendo y necesita descansar…, así q tu has lo mismo y vete a dormir… (Dice entrando a su cuarto y cerrándolo…)

-Kiba: - Kso…, cuando fue q ese baka del kuybi se hizo tan fuerte… (Se preguntaba para si mientras se levantaba del piso muy frustrado…)

(Mientras tanto…, cierto chico rubio se recostaba en su cama intentando en vano dormir…, luego de su bolsillo soca una foto y comienza a mirarla…)

-Naruto: - (Ve atentamente la foto, una foto muy alegre, donde cada uno sonreía dulcemente para el otro… Yondaime y Kushina, se veían tan alegres, ambos abrasados en su matrimonio…) Xq me es tan difícil sacar una simple conclusión…, q se supone q es lo q debo pensar…, q se supone q debo creer… (Susurraba Naruto para sí viendo la foto hasta quedarse dormido con ella en las manos…)

(Al día siguiente…, el grupo despierta temprano para prepararse par su misión. Una vez listos, parten nuevamente a la oficina del señor feudal a recibir las últimas indicaciones de la misión…)

-Shino: - Ya todos estamos aquí, ahora puede darnos los últimos detalles de la misión…

-Kansou: - Bueno, como les dije ayer, su misión consiste en deshacerse de unos ninjas q podrían causar grabes problemas al país…

-Todos: Hai!!

-Kansou: - Bueno, según tengo informado, son 6 ninjas q dicen q dominaran el continente… La ultima vez q fueron vistos, fue cuando atacaban un pequeño pueblo en la zona oeste de este país…, si no me equivoco fue x donde ustedes debieron haber llegado…

-Naruto: - Espere un momento…!! Los 6 ninjas q dominaran el continente!!, he escuchado eso antes… (Recordando…)

-Kansou: - En serio!! Donde?!

-Naruto: - Ya lo recuerdo, si, fue exactamente a un día de aquí, nos atacó x sorpresa pero aún así, pudimos derrotarlo…

-Kansou: - Valla, entonces creo q hice bien en contratar a Konoha para solucionar este problema, se nota q son bastante fuertes… Bueno, en ese caso…, creo q será alguien menos de quien preocuparnos…, y ahora q ya tienen todo claro, pueden partir… Suerte

-Todos: - Hai!! (Dice mientras parten **de vuelta a la misión**…)

-Kansou: - Espero q esos chicos tengan suerte, podrían necesitarla…, después de todo, son solo niños…

(Mientras…, en algún lugar del bosque 5 ninjas hablan sobre su compañero desaparecido…)

-Ninja x: - Donde se habrá metido ese imbesil…

-Ninja y: - No se…, seguramente esta divirtiéndose en alguna aldea…, o cosas como esa…, es típico de el…

-Ninja: z: - Quizás…, pero si no llega pronto…, tendremos problemas con la invasión…

-Ninja b: - Si no llega dentro de un rato, simplemente partiremos sin el…, y si lo encontramos acabaremos con el…

-Ninja A: - No creo q sea necesario…

-Ninja x: - Señor?!, xq dice eso?? (Pregunta uno de los ninjas muy extrañado…)

-Ninja A: - X el simple hecho de q Karou esta muerto… (Dice como si nada…)

-Ninja x/y/z/b: - Q??

-Ninja A: - Es cierto, el idiota fue persiguiendo a un grupo de niños q resultaron ser mucho para el…

-Ninja y: - Pero quienes?? (Pregunta algo enojado…)

-Ninja z: - Como pueden haber sido tan fuertes para derrotar a Karou…!!

-Ninja A: - Son un grupo de ninjas contratados x el país del Remolino para acabar con nosotros, y al parecer ya han comenzado con su misión…

-Ninja x: - Ja, será divertido acabar con ellos…

-Ninja y: - Si, Karou solo debe haberse confiado y x eso murió…

-Ninja z: - Estoy de acuerdo, solo deben ser un par de niñitos jugando juegos de adultos…

-Ninja A: - No, se equivocan, nosotros tampoco debemos confiarnos, especialmente con uno de ellos, q podría ser una gran amenaza para nuestro objetivo…

-Continuara…

Bueno, espero q les haya gustado, onegai, dejen comentarios… , as cosas van a estar difíciles de ahora en adelante… Así q prepárense…

-By: .:.-Azumi-San-.:.


	15. Chapter 15

Capitulo 15: "Una batalla a muerte"

**Capitulo 15: **_**"Una batalla a muerte"**_ (Parte-1)

(Naruto, Hinata, Kiba y Shino parten nuevamente al lugar donde solo hace unos días habían sido atacados x Karou, q sin saberlo, pertenecía a unos de los 6 ninjas a los cuales tenían q derrotar…)

-Naruto: - Nunca pensé q ese idiota de Karou q nos ataco la otra vez fuera parte de los ninjas q teníamos q acabar… (Dice mientras salta x los árboles junto al grupo…)

-Hinata: - Mmmm… yo tampoco, pero…, supongo q es mejor… ahora tenemos alguien menos de quien preocuparnos…

-Naruto: - Es cierto…, es mejor así…

-Shino: - Naruto, Hinata, no se distraigan, podríamos ser atacados en cualquier momento, tienen q estar preparados…

-Kiba: - Es cierto!!, así q cállate de una vez baka!! (Dice dirigiéndose a Naruto…)

-Naruto: - Y se puede saber quien te estaba hablando a ti!!...

-Kiba: - Yo no necesito q nadie me hable para hablar x mi mismo…

-Naruto: - ¬¬u, Kiba…, Cómprate una vida… XD

-Hinata: - (No se la aguanta y suelta una pequeña risa…) Jaja… (Luego se tapa la boca rápidamente y trata de disimular su risa…)

-Kiba: - (Viendo q Hinata se reía de el, se enoja…) Q has dicho baka!! (Grita con mucha rabia…)

-Naruto. – Lo q escuchaste… o es q… (De repente se detiene de hablar y…)

-Kiba: - Q ¿?, ya se te acabaron las frases ridículas para molestarme!!

-Naruto: - CUIDADO!!, TODOS AL SUELO!! (Grita mientras toma a Hinata x la cintura y se la lleva rápidamente…)

(En ese instante, una gran ola de llamas quema todo el lugar x donde iban, Afortunadamente todos reaccionaron rápido al ataque y pudieron evitarlo sin mayores lesiones…)

-Kiba: - Q rayos fue eso… ¿?

-Shino: - Nos han encontrado…

-Naruto: - (Dejando a Hinata en el suelo…) Ya pueden dejar de esconderse como cobardes!! Salgan de una vez!!, Se q están ahí!!

-Hinata: - Byakugan!! (Comienza a mirar todo alrededor… cuando…) Naruto-kun!! Cuidado!!

-Naruto: - (Salta rápidamente…) Bueno, si esta es tu forma de pelear… (Dice mientras x debajo de él pasa un gran aro de fuego…, luego de llegar a una buena base prepara un rasengan…) Tendrás q cambiarla!! (Dice mientras corre hacia los árboles y destruye toda esa zona…)

-Ninja x: - Bueno, bueno, creo q esto no será tan fácil después de todo…, Pero primero!! Las presentaciones!! Buenas tardes yo soy Amino… y soy el 5º integrante de los 6 ninjas q dominaran el continente… (Dice mientras aparece casi de la nada… O.O)

-Ninja y: - Na…? Tu siempre con tus formalidades no? (Dice refiriéndose a Amino…) Bueno, en ese caso yo soy Kazoru… y soy el 4º de los 6 ninjas q dominaran el continente …

-Ninja z: - Bueno, ya q estamos con esas formalidades… yo soy Nimaro… y soy el 3º de los 6 ninjas q dominaran el continente…

-Ninja b: - Valla, valla, así q hoy llegamos respetuosos…, en ese caso seguiré la corriente, yo soy Kinamoro…, soy el 2º de los ninjas q dominaran el continente…

-Ninja A: - (Apareciendo entre nieblas casi de la nada…) Esto no era necesario, sin embargo, queremos q sepan los nombres de quienes pronto serán sus nuevos lideres… ahora vengo yo… soy Kisura!!… soy el líder de aquí y soy el 1º nin…

-Naruto: - (Interrumpiéndolo…) Si, si, si, ya lo escuchamos…, tu ahora debes ser el 1º de los 6 ninjas q dominaran el continente…

-Kisura: - (O.O muy molesto…) Como puede atreverse un bebe a hablarle de esa forma al gran Kisura!!

-Naruto: - (Molesto O\/O) Otro mas… (Susurra muy molesto…) Q mierda de problema tienen!!, q no soy un bebe!!

-Kisura: - (Sarcásticamente...) O lo siento… no pude evitarlo al ver tu dulce cara de bebe… Jajajajaja (Rompe a reír…)

-Naruto: - (Mas molesto aún…) Q no tengo cara de bebe y no soy un bebe!! Tengo 18!! (Dice para q no lo molesten…)

-Amino: - Aún así sigues siendo un bebe... Jajá jajá (Rompe a reír y esta vez lo acompañan seguido de sus compañeros…, y como no podía faltar, Kiba también comienza a reír…)

-Hinata: - Kiba Cállate!!, este no es el momento de reír, o es q te olvidas en la situación q estamos…

-Shino: - Hinata tiene razón, no es momento de reír Kiba…

-Kiba. – Hai…, hai, hai, hai… (Dice parando de reírse…)

-Kazoru: - Valla…, en serio ese tipo es tan idiota para reírse de su propio compañero en este estado? (Decía hablando con Amino…)

-Amino: - Es probable…, seguramente no sabe contra lo q se enfrenta… (Decía hablando como si nada con u compañero…)

-Kiba. – (Se enoja muchísimo al escuchar hablar a sus enemigos…O\/O) Gatsuga!! (Dice mientras comienza un gran y poderoso Gatsuga q es esquiado como si nada x los enemigos…)

-Nimaro:- Pero…, saben una cosa… (Dirigiéndose a sus compañeros…) Creo q ese (viendo a Kiba…) es mas bebe q el otro, ni siquiera sabe usar bien sus ataques… Jajaja (Dice y ríe muy burlesco…)

-Kiba: - Tsk! Kso!!… Falle!

-Naruto: - (Muy serio…) Kiba, deja de actuar como un niño!!, podrías causarnos problemas a todos!!, piensa antes de atacar!!

-Kiba: - Cállate!!, tu no eres el capitán de la misión!! No me digas q hacer!! 8Le grita a Naruto muy molesto…)

-Shino: - Pero yo si lo soy!, y te digo lo mismo q te dijo Naruto recién…, tus imprudencias podrían costarnos caro a todos…

-Kiba:- Tsk!... (Muy frustrado…) Kso…

-Kisura: - Bueno, ya estuvo, fin de la platica muchachos!!... (Dice dirigiéndose a su grupo q aún comentaba sobre el equipo de Konoha…)

-Kinamoro: - Aaaahh…!! (Suspiro…) ustedes parecen mas unos niños q asesinos…

-Kazoru: - (Deprimido x lo q habían dicho…T-T) No había falta q digieras cosas tan fuertes…

-Kinamoro: - Ves a lo q me refiero!!, ustedes siempre actúan como niños pequeños!! Maduren…

-Naruto: - (Contemplando el espectáculo…¬¬u) y a mi me decían bebe?! (Se decía para si Naruto…)

-Kisura: - (Aún peleando con su grupo…) Bueno ya basta!!, estamos frente al enemigo!!, y lo mejor q hacen ustedes es ponerse a tontear como niñitos pequeños!!, si siguen de esa manera yo mismo me encargare de ustedes uno x uno!! (Advierte hablando tetricamente…)

-Kinamoro/Kazoru/Amino/Nimaro: - Hai!! (Algo asustados…)

-Kisura: - (Sonriendo como si nada…) Bien, así esta mejor!!

-Naruto. – (Contemplando la forma de ser de los supuestos ninjas q quieren conquistar el continente -.-u) Realmente esto es un perdida de tiempo…)Dice mirando a Hinata…

-Hinata: - Mmmm…, solo se han quedado ahí hablando de nosotros como niñitos pequeños…, no pareciera q fueran grandes ninjas…

-Nimaro: - (Alcanza a escuchar el comentario…) Q dijiste!! (Grita muy furioso ya q no le gustaba q le digieran niñito pequeño… ¬¬u)

-Hinata: - Lo q escucho!! (Saca inmediatamente su Byakugan…) Byakugan!!

-Kisura: - O valla!! Q honor poder ver el byakugan en persona, debes ser del clan Hyuuga…

-Shino: - Creo q ya es hora de terminar de una vez x todas esta platica… (Dice mientras abre sus brazos apareciendo miles de insectos a su alrededor…)

-Kisura: - Valla, si q tenemos novedad en este equipo…, ahora uno del clan Aburame si no me equivoco…

-Kiba: - Como es q sabes tanto de los clanes de Konoha!!

-Kisura: - Ja, cuando eres el próximo dominador del continente es fácil saber detalles… Y ahora q me doy cuanta, x tu ataque y tu aspecto…, tu debes ser del clan Inusuka…

-Naruto: - Ya basta!!, esto es un pelea o un concurso e vida social!!

-Kisura: - (Deteniéndose un rato…) Creo q el bebe tiene razón…

-Naruto: - (Volteándose rápidamente…O\/O) Q no soy bebe!!

-Kisura: - (Sigue hablando como si nada y comienza a mirar a Naruto detenidamente…) Pero sin embargo tu, no te me haces familia a ningún clan…, aunque tu rostro se me hace parecido…

-Naruto: - Aaaahh!!, q estupideces…., esta es la primera vez q vengo a este país…

-Kisura: - (Sigue mirando a Naruto, cree reconocerlo de algún lado…, pero no puedo recordar…, al final no le da mucha importancia…)

-Naruto: - Si ya acabaste!! Jutsu clones de sombra masivo!! (Tajuu kage bunshin no jutsu…) (Dice mientras crea cientos de Narutos x toda la zona…)

-Kisura: - Valla, Valla, y ahora??… x donde empezare!! (Dice mirando a cada uno de los Narutos q se encontraba ahí…)

-Narutos: - Ja, x donde sea q empieces estarás acabado…

(Shino con sus insectos, Kiba con Akamaru, Hinata con su byakugan y Naruto con sus clones, todos listos para el ataque, una batalla a muerte pronto comenzara, donde solo uno de los grupos saldrá vencedor…)

-Continuara…

Bueno, espero q les haya gustado…, al próximo capi se viene la pelea ok?, bueno, pero voy a tratar de hacerlo lo mas rápido posible xq para ser honesta aún no lo tengo listo, solo lo tengo guardado en mi cabeza… n.nu, bueno, nuevamente gracias x leer mi fic, sigan la historia, estoy segura q les gustara el final… n.n

-By: .:.-Azumi-San-.:.


	16. Chapter 16

Capitulo 16: Una batalla a muerte (Parte 2)

**Capitulo 16: **_**Una batalla a muerte**_**(Parte 2)**

Nota: -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- : "Mientras en la otra batalla"…

(Todos se encontraban preparados para la gran batalla q pronto ocurriría…, todos se encontraban muy nerviosos…, realmente no sabían a lo q se enfrentaban, pero x el gran ataque q habían recibido al principio era obvio q no seria una pelea simple…)

-Kisura. – Bueno, creo q después de todo… si tendremos una gran batalla… ne?

-Naruto: - Si, pero no serán ustedes los vencedores… (Decía con mucha seguridad…)

-Amino: - Si claro… (Sarcástico…) eso lo veremos al momento de pelear… BEBE (Burlesco…)

-Naruto: - O\/O Así pues…!!

-Shino: - Naruto!!, no te desconcentres…, el solo hace eso para q pierdas el control…

-Naruto: - (Calmándose…) Esta bien…

-Amino: - (Dirigiéndose a su líder…) Disculpe…, Kisura-sama, me gustaría pelear con ellos primero si ud. Me lo permite…

-Kisura: - (Algo dudoso…) Mmmm…, Esta bien, pero asegúrate de q sea rápido, no tenemos tiempo para estar jugando…

-Amino: - (Mientras el resto se queja…) Ja!, desde luego, esto será muy rápido… (Dice mientras levanta una gran roca desde el suelo…) **Douton: Doryo Dango: (Tipo Tierra: Bola De Fango) **

(En ese momento Amino patea la gran roca partiéndola en miles de proyectiles peligrosos de los q no se podía huir…, todo el grupo de Konoha estaba tratando de planear algo para esquivar el ataque pero todo parecía imposible hasta q la miembro femenina del equipo salta delante de todos y se pone en frente de ataque…)

-Naruto: - Hinata ten cuidado!!… (Dice mientras ve a Hinata preparase… para su ataque…)

-Hinata: - Naruto-kun… (Susurra…)**Shugohakke Rokujū Yonshō** **(****Protección del Circulo Celestial, 64 Puntos de la Adivinación****)**!!

(Hinata, con su increíble destreza, logra golpear y desviar cada una de las rocas q había lanzado Amino con una velocidad increíble…)

-Naruto: - Hinata eres increíble!! (Le grita muy alegre al verla pelear de esa manera…)

-Kiba: - Ya eres nuestro!! (Dice mientras se lanza hacia el enemigo con su Gatsuga (Doble colmillo de perforación)

(Amino logra esquivar el ataque de Kiba con algo de dificultad…)

-Amino: - No me subestimen, yo no soy como Karou (Dice mientras prepara una técnica…) - **Isshi Resshin: (Terremoto De Un Dedo) **(Dice posando su mano completa para mayor impacto en la tierra…)

(Un gran terremoto hace perder el equilibrio a nuestro equipo, pero justo cuando la parecía q el terremoto iba a pasar a un mayor grado, Amino se detiene…)

Amino: - Q…q'… q' es esto?? (Dice al ver q' miles de insectos lo tenían rodeado…

-Shino: - **Hiyutsu-Mushidama**** (Globo de Insectos) **, ya no tienes salida…

-Amino: - Ja! (Sonríe) Ya les dije q' yo no soy como Karou!! (Dice mientras se libera de la técnica de Shino lanzando una gran cantidad de piedras a su cuerpo…O.Ou…

-Naruto: - (Aparece detrás de el muy rápido, tanto q' Amino no se da cuanta…) Aún así has perdido!! (Dice con un **Rasengan: (Bola espiral)** en mano)

-Amino: - Aaaahh!! (Es todo lo q' alcanza a decir al girarse y ser impactado de llego con la técnica de Naruto…)

(Amino sale disparado x el muy potente ataque de Naruto hasta chocar con una montaña haciéndose pedazos esta, y el Inner Azumi: ¬¬, siempre tan trágica…., Azumi; n.nu, eso hace la historia mas emocionante…

-Shino: - (Viendo el cadáver de Amino) Te confiaste…, al q' Karou…, y al q' el…, has perdido…

-Naruto: - (Dirigiéndose a Kisura…) Y bien… quien es el siguiente… (Dice con una sonrisa confiada en el rostro…)

-Kisura: - Bueno, al menos nos ha servido para ver sus jutsus…, pero lamento informarte q' esta ves…, lucharemos todos a la vez…

-Naruto: - Ja, aún así les ganaremos…

-Kisura: - La confianza es buena, pero no en exceso… (Dice mientras en un instante aparece al lado de Naruto y lo golpea con un puño de trueno… haciendo q' este impacte fuertemente contra el suelo y desaparezcan todos sus clones…)

-Hinata: - Naruto-kun!!

-Kazoru: - No te distraigas pequeña, puedes lamentarlo… (Dice mientras empuja a Hinata con una gran muralla de hielo hasta un lago…)

-Kiba: - Hinata!!

-Kinamoro: - Vaya, vaya…, creo q' me quedaré con el chico inu (perro)… (Dice mientras prepara un ataque…) **Katon Housenka: (Bolas de Fuego)**

(En ese momento Kiba es obligado a retroceder un poco por la gran bola de fuego q' le había lanzado el enemigo…)

-Shino: - (Al ver lo ocurrido…) K'so… esto no es bueno…

-Nimaro: - Bueno, entonces a mi me queda el chico insecto… (Hace algunos sellos…) - **Suitaihou: (Bala De Cañón De Agua)**

(Shino esquiva dificultosamente el ataque q' consistía en unas grades bombas de agua q' le lanzaba el enemigo y es separado hasta el otro extremo del lago…)

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-Naruto: - (Se levanta de entre los escombros del suelo…) Ja, se necesita mas de unos rayitos para vencer a Uzumaki Naruto… **-Kage Bunshin no Jutsu: (Multi clones de sombra) **(Naruto vuelve a crear cientos de clones y se prepara la batalla…) Ikuso!! (Grita mientras se lanza al ataque junto con todos sus clones…)

-Kisura: - Ja, necesitaras mas q' eso para vencerme… (Dice mientras crea enormes rayos con sus manos y los dispara contra todos los Narutos a la vez…)

-Naruto: - (Alcanza a duras penas a esquivar el ataque y cae al suelo levantándose lentamente…) – K'so…, algo no esta bien con este tipo…, es como si…, no necesitara hacer sellos y decir el nombre de sus jutsus… pero… como?!… es como… si… (Se preguntaba para si…)

-Kisura: - Ya te diste cuenta verdad…, yo no estoy usando ningún jutsu!!...

-Naruto: - He!!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-Hinata: - (Se levanta rápidamente…) **Byakugan: (Ojo blanco) **(Comienza a mirar a todos lados..) Donde esta…?? (Susurra… muy despacio…)

-Kazoru: - Justo atrás de ti… (Haciendo sellos muy rápido…) -** Hyouton Tsubame Fubuki: (Golondrinas de hielo) **(Dice mientras del lago q' ahí se encontraba salen millones de golondrinas de hielo muy velozmente…)

-Hinata: - Q…?? (En una rápida reacción Hinata alcanza a defenderse con su mejor ataque…) **Shugohakke Rokujū Yonshō** **(****Protección del Circulo Celestial, 64 Puntos de la Adivinación****) -**Kso, no debería usar tanto esta técnica, sino, me cansare demasiado rápido… (Decía para si…)

-Kazoru: - HOoo…, ten cuidado, no quiero q' te canses tan rápido, quiero divertirme contigo preciosa… (Dice con tono maléfico…)

-Hinata: - (Muy seria…) Lo lamento, pero no he venido aquí a divertirme… (Dice mientras se pone en posición de ataque…)

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-Kiba: - (Logra librarse de las potentes llamas q' se esparcían x todo el territorio…) – Bueno, creo q' esto será una difícil pelea…, así q' comencemos…!! Akamaru!!

-Akamaru: - (Ya convertido en hombre… **Juujin Bunshin** **(Clon Bestia)) **Si…

-Kinamoro: - Bueno, creo q' después de todo…, tendré una buena batalla… (Crea sellos para su ataque…) **Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu: (Gran Bola de Fuego)**

-Kiba: - Akamaru!! **Dainamikku Maakingu** **(Marca Dinámica) **Ahora!!

-Akamaru: - Guow!! Guow!! (En ese momento Akamaru gira a una gran velocidad y rocía al enemigo con su "Marca dinámica" XD esquivando el ataque…)

-Kinamoro: - Aaaahh!! Q asco!! Me las vas a pagar!!...

-Kiba: - (Cuando llega Akamaru) Realmente no lo creo… **Jinju Konbi Henge: Soutorou** **(Transformación Combinada: Bestia de Dos Cabezas)!!** (Dice mientras se transforma en un lobo gigante de dos cabezas…)

-Kinamoro: - (Para si…) Pues realmente creo q' se me van a complicar las cosas o.ou…

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-Nimaro: - Bueno, reo q' necesito algo de puntería… pero la próxima te prometo q' no fallare ok? (Con tono burlesco)

-Shino: - Esto no es un juego… **Kode subayai** **(Cubre manos y pies de insectos, mayor fuerza física)**

-Nimaro: - (Como si nada…) Pero no te apresures tanto…, yo quiero divertirme…

-Shino: - Ya dije q' esto no es un juego… (Dice mientras se lanza a golpear al enemigo con sus insectos…)

-Nimaro: - Mmmm… q' aburrido…, pero si quieres luchar así!! (Creo muchos sellos…) -** Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu: (Tipo Agua: Gran Cascada)**

-Shino: - ¡! **Mushi Kabe no Jutsu** **(Pared de insectos) **(Shino alcanza a cubrirse con una pared de insectos para detener el tsunami q se le venía encima… O.Ou

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-Naruto: - Si tu no usas sellos… eso quiere decir… q'…

-Kisura: - Así es…, puedo controlar el rayo a mi antojo…, por desgracia para ti…, será tu fin…

-Naruto: - Ja, q presumido…, no deberías hablar antes de tiempo… x lo q' yo se…, el viento es mas fuerte q' el rayo…

-Kisura: - ¿?, Ho, entonces debo suponer q' usas el viento?, ese es un tipo de chacra difícil de encontrar, mejor aprovéchalo y únetenos, así serás alguien importante…

-Naruto: - (No lo deja continuar…) Ni de coña!!, yo no soy como ustedes y se arrepentirán del día en q' decidieron atacar a este continente… (Dice con Rasengan en mano…)

-Kisura: - Mmmm… (Mira sorprendido…)

-Continuara…

(Espero q' les haya gustado, lamento la demora, tuve algunos problemas con averiguar el nombre de los jutsus y en plantearme una buena pelea, pero no se preocupen si me demoro xq yo les prometí q no dejaría el fic colgado verdad?, y yo soy como Naruto, nunca falto a mi promesa… (Aunque me lleve toda la vida…XD)

-By: .Xx-Azumi-San-xX


End file.
